No One Can Know
by allthingsfun
Summary: Cat and Tori are secretly dating and as long as their relationship is kept a secret then no one can get hurt. Cori. Bade.
1. Crush

**What am I doing, I mean does anybody even still ship Cori? No? I guess everybody is starting to ship pucketine. Well this story is for anybody who still cares about Cori, I know a lot people don't really care for Cori but I think it's a really good ship. So that is why I am writing this story. I usually write Jori stories but today I'm trying something new, so please let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters in it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Crush

Tori POV

"Alright class listen up! I have a very important announcement to make," my crazy Theatre Arts teacher says. I think my teacher is crazy because he is the only teacher I know that wears pajamas and drinks coconuts during class. But just because he's crazy doesn't mean he's not a good teacher. In fact, he could be one of the best teachers I've ever had and he could also be my favorite one of all time. I turn around in my seat and focus all my attention on what he has to say.

"This week I will pair you guys up. You and your partner will create an original scene. Your scene can be about anything but it still has to be appropriate," Mr. Sikowitz says. An original scene sounds exciting! I think to myself and I smile because I am really looking forward to writing my own scene.

"Can we pick our own partners this time?" Andre, my best friend asks. He was wearing a red shirt, with black pants and red Nikes. He was sitting in the seat that was to my right and I was wondering the same thing he was. I was hoping that we could pick our own partners this time but knowing Sikowitz he probably won't let that happen.

"Nope no can do, your partners will be chosen by fate," Sikowitz says and he picks up a black hat that was on his desk. "I've placed all of your names in here and whoever's name you pick will be your partner," he says and he passes the hat around.

"Well it looks like I got Robbie," Andre says and he turns around to give Robbie a high five. Robbie was a skinny and very shy boy. He wore white shirt, blue pants, with white Adidas and he had glasses. He wasn't very popular but he was very intelligent and that is what I like most about him. He was very smart and that's all that mattered.

"What a surprise, I got Jade," Beck says, while looking at the girl next to him. Beck was your typical hot guy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. He was charming and handsome, so who wouldn't want to be with him? He was wearing a grey shirt, a red plaid jacket and he had black pants, with black boots.

"Who would have guessed that we would be paired up again?" Jade says, with sarcasm in her voice. Jade was what I like to call the "Ice Queen." She is Beck's girlfriend and she treats everyone like a dog. She is intimidating and everyone is scared of her but I'm not. I'm not scared of her because deep down inside, I know she has a heart and even though she won't admit it, I know she cares about her friends. Jade had black hair, with green highlights and she had a nautical star tattoo on her right wrist. She wore a green long sleeve shirt, with a black skirt and she had a black boots on.

"Tori it's your turn, choose wisely," Sikowitz says and I smile as I pull out a card from the hat.

"I got Cat," I say and my heart drops down into my stomach.

"Yay, I got Tori!" Cat exclaims. Cat was sitting behind me and I turn around to see her smiling at me. I smile back but I frown when I turn back around.

Of course this would happen. I should have known that this would happen. Man Sikowitz just had to pair us up! Why couldn't I have been paired up with Andre or Beck? Shoot, I'd rather be with Robbie, no offense to him but I can't do this with Cat. My singing is just as good as the next guy and I'm an okay actor but I can't perform an original scene with Cat because she's just so….so perfect. She's perfect and what am I?

I'm just a regular girl and Cat is this perfect and beautiful girl, who happens to be the person I have a crush on. I like her a lot and I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's just so beautiful.

I don't know how or when this all started, I just know that I like her a lot and you can't really blame me. I mean have you seen the way she looks? She has long red hair that smells like waterfalls. She has eyes that look like chocolate bars and her skin is soft like a baby. It's hard not to like her, she's just so adorable.

If I could, I would look into her eyes and tell her that I like her but I can't. I can't tell her how I feel because I already know how she'll react. If I tell her she'll never talk to me again because she doesn't feel the same. It hurts to know that she doesn't like back and I've tried my hardest to forget about her but I just can't. She's always on my mind.

Now that we are partners, it's going to be a lot harder for me to control myself when I'm around her. I didn't want to be partners in the first place because I was afraid that I might mess everything up. What if I told her I liked her or what if I kissed her by accident? She would freak out and she would never talk to me again. I couldn't let that happen so I have to keep my feelings under control. If I do that then everything will be okay.

* * *

Cat POV

When I heard that I was Tori's partner, I couldn't stop the excitement that was in my body. The last song Tori and I sang together was L.A. Boyz at the Karaoke Dokie. That was several weeks ago, so I was looking forward to spending time with Tori again.

"Now that everyone has a partner, we can start the lesson. Okay so who can tell me…" Sikowitz says, but I don't listen. I should be paying attention to the lesson but instead my mind is on one person.

Tori Vega.

I think about her all the time and that is a bad thing because I always think about her when I should be paying attention in class. I can't help it, that girl always creeps into my mind even in the most inconvenient times. Like right now, I should be listening to Sikowitz but instead I'm thinking about Tori. We were partners and I was hoping that we could perform a romantic scene because I needed to find a way to tell Tori how I feel. Whenever I'm around her I get these weird feelings in my stomach and when she touches me I feel sparks fly through my body.

At first, I didn't know what these feelings meant but as time went by I realized that I had a crush on Tori and even though I've figured out what this all means, I still can't find the courage to tell Tori how I feel. I want to tell her that I like her and I want her to know that I always think about her but I can't. I can't tell her because I always get nervous when I'm around her and my tongue gets tied every time I try to speak. I was scared and nervous at what Tori might do if she found out but at the same time, I really want her to know how I feel.

I want to tell her, no I need to tell her because I'm tired of keeping my feelings bottled up inside. At this point, I don't care what happens; I just need to get this off of my chest.

"Alright class is over and remember kids the assignment is due next Friday," Sikowitz says and I realize that I zoned out through the entire lesson. Everyone gets up from their seats and everyone leaves the classroom. The bell just rang, which means that school is over so I grab my pink backpack and get up from my seat. I see Tori and butterflies swarm through my stomach. She was almost out the door but I gently grab her shoulder before she can leave.

"Hey Tori, wait up," I say, grabbing her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me.

Oh God, her smile.

"Hey Cat," she says and I clear my throat.

"Tori I was just thinking…since you and are partners I was wondering if I could come over so we can get started on the assignment," I say. I was nervous and I'm pretty sure I was sweating. I don't know why I was acting like this but then again, this is Tori I'm talking to. She makes me nervous and jittery.

"Sure Cat. Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Tori says, with a smile and I sigh in relief.

"Awesome, I can't wait. I'll see you later on tonight," I say and I smile at Tori before I walk away.

It's been decided, I'm going to tell her tonight.

* * *

**The chapter tittle is Crush by David Archuleta. Have you guys ever liked someone and you wanted to tell them but you were too scared to say anything? I know I have and that is what Cat is going through. Find out if she decides to tell Tori how she really feels in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

**I almost didn't want to update today because i'm just so depressed. Cory Monteith was an amazing guy and now he's gone. So even if you don't watch Glee just know that he was truly an amazing person. R.I.P. Cory. **

**Okay now that I got that out of the way, I have chapter two for you guys. So hopefully this will cheer you guys up.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Can't Fight This Feeling

Tori POV

Why? Can someone please tell me why I said yes to Cat when she asked me if she could come over? Why was I being so stupid? Oh I know why, it's because Cat makes me do stupid things like this. She just has that effect on me.

School just ended and I was at home by myself. I was watching TV in the living room and I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Cat. My parents were still at work and my sister Trina was out shopping. Cat would be here any minute now and I was scared. She said that she was coming over so we could get started on our scene and I was afraid that something like this would happen.

I was trying to keep my feelings under control. I was supposed to be avoiding Cat but I can't do that now because she's coming over. I don't know what I should do, I don't want to do anything stupid because then I would mess everything up. Maybe I should call her and tell her not to come over because I have homework I need to do. No, that's just stupid. Maybe I should-

"Hey Tori, it's me Cat. Can you open the door?" My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Cat outside my door. She rings the doorbell and I clear my throat before I open the door.

"Hey are you ready to get started?" She asks, while smiling at me and it makes my stomach do back flips.

"Yeah Cat, I'm ready," I say and she walks inside. I close the door and take a deep breath. Keep it together Tori; it's going to be okay. You'll write the scene and then you'll be done. Just keep it together. I think to myself, I was freaking out and I needed to stay calm.

"Tori is everything okay?" Cat asks, looking at me with concern.

"What? Oh yeah….yeah I'm okay. Sorry I was just thinking about something. Let's get started," I say, taking a deep breath. Cat was sitting on the right side of the couch so I sit on the far left side because I I'm trying not to get too close to Cat.

"Okay so I was thinking we should write a romantic scene. You know something that has to do with love since we both love romance. I thought maybe we could…." Cat says, while taking out a piece of paper from her bag.

We were trying to decide on a topic for our scene but I kept getting distracted because Cat moved closer to me and her arm kept brushing against mine. Her skin felt so soft and I felt butterflies in my stomach every time her arm touched mine. Oh God, her skin is soft. Wait no, Tori you're not supposed to be having these kinds of thoughts in your head. Keep it together, you're trying to forget about Cat remember? I think to myself and I try to move to the left side of the couch so our arms weren't touching any more.

"Tori are you alright?" Cat asks and I clear my throat.

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask, while trying to find a spot to look at other than Cat's eyes.

"Well it's just that you keep moving around and you seem a little nervous, I just wanted to make sure if you were alright," Cat says, looking at me with compassion.

"I-I'm fine. I promise you, I'm okay," I say. I look at Cat and give her a smile. I take out a couple sheets of paper from my bag and I set them down on the table. "Okay so you said you wanted to do a romantic scene right?" I ask, trying to focus my attention on the assignment.

"Yeah I was thinking the scene should be about two people who love each other but their too afraid to confess their feelings to each other," Cat suggests. I had feelings for Cat but I was too afraid to tell her and our scene was about two people who love each other but their too afraid to confess their feelings toward each other. Oh, the irony.

"That sounds like a good idea, I like it," I say.

"Thanks I've had that idea stuck in my head for a while now."

"Well it's a good idea. It's sweet and cute like you," I say, without thinking.

"What did you say?" Cat asks, looking at me with a surprised face.

"N-Nothing…umm…I have to go….go to the bathroom. Yeah, I'll be right back," I say nervously. I get up from the couch and walk up the stairs before Cat can stop me. I open the door and lock myself in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and splash cold water on my face. What happened back there? I slipped up that's what happened. I called Cat cute without thinking and now I'm freaking out because I think she heard me. It was a mistake but I shouldn't be freaking out this much. Everything will be okay. I just made one mistake that doesn't mean the world is over right? No, it doesn't so I need to stop freaking out and go back out there.

"Okay let's go," I say to myself. I wipe my face with a towel before I go back outside. I take a deep breath and I walk downstairs. I come into the living room and I see Cat reading a sheet of paper.

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom," I say and I sit back down on the couch.

"Tori what is this?" Cat asks, holding up the paper she was reading. I look at it and I start blush.

"Oh t-that's nothing it's just a song I wrote when I was bored…it's stupid," I say and I quickly grab the sheet of paper that was in Cat's hands. I was trying not to look at Cat's eyes and my face was red like a tomato because Cat was reading the song I wrote for her. I came home one day and wrote this song once I realized that I had a crush on Cat. I wrote how I felt about her and I wrote it to express my feelings. I did it for myself and I didn't want anyone else finding out about it, especially Cat. She wasn't supposed to see this, so how did she find it?

I put the song in my backpack so how di-….oh I'm so stupid. I must have accidently set it on the table when I was looking for paper and while I was in the bathroom Cat was reading it. Oh great, just my luck.

"Tori it's not stupid. It's actually really good," Cat says, looking at me with a smile.

"Really? I mean do you really like it?" I ask, with a smile.

"Yes I think it's a good song. Maybe we can use this in our scene. I know it's not finished but we can finish it together," Cat says and this makes my smile grow wider. I was glad Cat liked my song but she can never know that I wrote it for her. If she found out, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Can you sing it for me?" Cat asks and I laugh nervously.

"I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Please Tori, you have a lovely voice and I love it when you sing. So can you please do it for me?" Cat asks with puppy dog eyes. I can't really say no to those eyes and I guess it wouldn't hurt to sing.

"Sure I guess I can sing it, anything for you."

* * *

Cat POV

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Tori sings while looking at me and I listen to every word. I listen as if this song were written for me. Wait was this song written for me? No, no it can't be. But Tori said I was cute and she called me sweet so it has to about me right? No, that doesn't mean anything. There are so many people in this world, what make you think she was talking about you?

It's the way she sang the song and the way she looked at me. She looked at me as if she were in love with me. No I'm just imaging things. Am I? Am I really just imaging things or was the look on Tori's face real? I swear it looked like-

"Cat? Did you hear what I just said?" Tori asks and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask, looking at Tori.

"I said what did you think of the song?"

"Oh it's beautiful and I love it," I say and Tori smiles at me. I saw a sheet of paper that said 'Can't Fight This Feeling' on the table and my curiosity took the best of me. I read the lyrics while Tori was in the bathroom. It was a really beautiful song and I couldn't wait to finish it with her.

"Thanks Cat, I'm glad you like it," Tori says and I smile. Everything was fine; we already came up with an idea for our scene but there was still one question on my mind.

"Hey Tori? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well….you said that you wrote that song right?" I ask, looking at Tori.

"Yep I did it all by myself. Why?" Tori asks, wondering why I was asking her these questions.

"I was just wondering….did you write the song for someone? You know someone special?" I ask. I look into Tori's eyes and I see she has a shocked and nervous look on her face.

"Oh…no. No I didn't write it for anyone. I just did it for fun," Tori says and my heart breaks a little bit.

"Oh right….yeah. I was just curious…."I say trying to hide the disappointment I was feeling. I was heartbroken and disappointed. No I don't feel disappointed, I feel like a fool. I've done some stupid stuff in my life but the stupidest thing I've ever done was think that Tori like me back. I felt like a fool because Tori didn't write the song for anybody, she just wrote it for fun. She doesn't like me; I was just being stupid again.

"Cat? Cat why are you crying?" Tori asks, while looking at me with concern. I touch my cheek and sure enough, there were tears rolling down my face. I was thinking about Tori and I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Cat what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tori asks, while trying to touch my cheek but I turn my head the other way. I didn't have the courage to look into her eyes. "Cat please tell me what's wrong," Tori says. Her voice was full of worry and concern. I need to just let it out and tell her how I feel.

"Tori this is going to sound stupid but I thought you wrote the song for…for me," I say and I turn around to look at Tori. "You see Tori….I've had feelings for you for a long time but I was scared to tell you. I know that you don't feel the same but I just thought I should tell you because it's been driving me crazy," I say, looking into Tori's eyes. She has an unreadable expression on her face and I close my eyes as I wait for rejection.

I feel two soft lips press against mine and I see fireworks explode of into the sky. I expected Tori to be mad at me but I did not expect her to kiss me. She pulls apart and I open my eyes. I look at her lips and I touch mine. Her lips tasted like strawberries and they were so soft.

"W-what was that for?" I ask, looking at Tori with a confused expression.

"I lied. I wrote that song for you because I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night?" Tori asks, with a smile.

"Yes! I would love to," I say and I kiss Tori on the lips. This was going to be the best date ever.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, I honestly didn't think anybody would read this but i'm glad you guys are giving me a chance. The chapter tittle is called Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon but I prefer the Glee Version. So thank you all for reading and keep reading to see how their first date is going to be like. :D**


	3. First Date

**It's 3:08 AM and I am so tired. But it's okay because chapter three is up. So enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Date

Tori POV

I smile as I look at myself in the small mirror that I put in my locker and I put on strawberry lip gloss. I try to put some on every day because Cat told me that she liked how my lips tasted. Last night, I finally confessed my true feelings to Cat and it turns out that she likes me back. The whole entire time we both liked each other but we were too afraid to admit it.

Who would have guessed that we both liked each other? I didn't know she liked me until last night. I told her I liked her then kissed her. It wasn't just a regular kiss no; it was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. When I kissed Cat, I finally understood what people mean when they say they feel fireworks because that's what I felt when it happened. I felt it. Fireworks.

It was amazing and I couldn't wait for our date tonight. I was going to take her to the movies then I was going to take to Joe's Grab Shack because I know how much she loves seafood. Then I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I'm nervous because I don't know what she's going to say. If she said no then my life would be over but if she said yes then I will explode with happiness.

Well I won't literally explode but I will be the happiest person alive. Because that's just it. Cat makes me happy.

"Ugh, why are you smiling?" Jade asks, with disgust. I roll my eyes and turn around to see Jade, Beck, and Andre standing behind me. Jade was wearing a black shirt, with a black leather jacket, and a black skirt. Beck was wearing the usual grey shirt, with a plaid jacket and blue jeans. He had his arm around Jade and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Come on Jade, be nice," he said.

"Whatever," Jade sulks and she just crossed her arms.

"No but seriously, why are you so happy?" Andre asks, looking at me curiously. Andre was wearing a blue shirt, with a black jacket, and black pants. He was looking at me with his eyebrows raised and I just smile at him.

"I'm just because tonight I'm going on a date tonight," I say, with a bright smile.

"Oh really? Who are you going with?" Andre asks.

"Oh I can't tell you that but I am-"

"Okay I'm leaving. You people are boring," Jade says, while cutting me off and she walks away.

"Sorry," Beck mouths at me before chasing after Jade.

"Anyway, why can't you tell me who you're going on a date with?" Andre asks.

"Because I don't want to jinx it. I really like this person a lot and I want everything to be perfect," I say, while I think about how long I have waited for this moment to happen. For months I've wanted go out with Cat and sit down and have at least one date with her. Now that I finally asked her out, I didn't want to mess everything up.

"Well I do hope everything turns out okay," Andre says, while nodding. "And you better tell me who this person is after you're done with your date," he says and he smiles at me before walking away.

The last school bell rings, which means that school is over so I close my locker. Trina was waiting for me in the parking lot so I walk outside and as I'm walking towards Trina's car I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone. I see that I have a text message and I smile when I see who it is from.

**Can't wait for our date tonight –C**

**Me too, I've been looking forward to this day for months –T**

**Same here, I'm so excited. I have a feeling that this is going to be the best date ever : ) –C**

**I can promise you that it will be. I'll be over at your house at around six –T**

'**Kay, I can't wait. I'll see you later xoxo –C**

**Bye ;) –T**

I smile as I read our conversation. Cat to help Sikowitz with costumes and props so I haven't seen her all day. I was really excited for our date because I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey! Who are you texting?" Trina asks and I look up to see my sister standing by her car.

"Oh no one. No one at all," I say, as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay well come on, mom doesn't like it when were late," Trina says, while opening the car door.

"Right yeah. Hey can I use the car later on tonight?" I ask, hoping that Trina would help me out this one time.

"Why? What do you need the car for?" Trina asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have plans with someone very special," is all I say and it's not a complete lie. I did have plans with someone very special and that special person was Cat.

"Fine, but you owe me," Trina says, while getting in the car. I'm glad she didn't ask me who I had plans with because I didn't want to jinx anything so I just get in the car and we drive home. During the car ride Trina sings, off key to every song that comes on the radio. Five minutes pass and we arrive home and I'm grateful because I couldn't take Trina's singing anymore. I go inside my two story house and after doing my homework, I take off my clothes and take a hot shower.

Once I was done, I grabbed a towel and dried off. It was 5:30 which means that I still have thirty minutes until I pick up Cat so I decided to get dressed. I wanted to dress casually so I go with a simple shirt and jeans. I put on a blue shirt and black skinny jeans. I put on blue PF Flyers and to top it off, I put on a black hoodie. I didn't go with anything fancy because I wasn't taking Cat to an expensive restaurant. We were just going to the movies and I was going to take her to Joe's Grab Shack. It wasn't anything fancy but I still think it will be special.

After putting on some clothes, I do my hair. I flat iron it and make it straight. Then I put on some eyeliner and strawberry lip gloss. I look at the clock on my nightstand and see that I have ten minutes left so I decided to go pick up Cat. I don't want to be late so I take one last look in the mirror before I shut my door and walk downstairs. I see Trina on the couch watching TV and I grab the keys from the counter. I walk to the door and I'm about to take a step outside but Trina stops me.

"Where are you going?" She asks and I sigh before turning around.

"Nowhere, I'm just going to see a friend," I say with a smile.

"Wait can you at least tell me who-"

"Bye Trina! Tell mom and dad that I'm leaving," I say, cutting her off. I quickly walk out the door before Trina can say anything else. I walk out the door and I get in Trina's Sliver 2006 Honda. After trying two times in a row, I finally got my driver's licenses. But even though I got my licenses, I still had to drive Trina's car because I don't have a car yet and my parents are still at work so they were using the other car.

I put the key in the ignition and I drive to Cat's house. It's a five minute drive and on the way there I try to think of ways to ask Cat to be my girlfriend. I don't know how to ask her so I was preparing.

Hey Cat, I like you a lot and I was wondering…..no that's stupid. Cat can you be my….no that won't work. Cat can you please be my…no. Just no, this isn't working. I'll just wing it. When the time is right, I'll ask her.

I sigh and I stop thinking when I park outside of Cat's house. It was a medium, one story house with a big beautiful garden and lots of windows. The bricks were red and I get out of the car and walk towards her front door. I take a deep breath before I ring the doorbell.

Here we go.

* * *

Cat POV

I was sitting on the couch in my living room and I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and walk towards the door. I open the door and butterflies fly in my stomach.

She's the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Umm Cat?" Tori says and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, it's just that you're so…so beautiful," I say, looking into Tori's brown eyes. Tori did look beautiful with just a simple shirt and jeans and I wish I could look that breathtaking. She wore a nice blue and black outfit and I chose to wear a red and white outfit. I had on a white shirt, with red pants and I on red TOMS. I looked good but Tori looked better.

"Thank you and you're more than just beautiful. You're gorgeous," Tori says and I can't stop the blush that forms on my face. Even though I said that I didn't look as good as Tori, she reassured me that I looked beautiful. It made me feel less insecure and I couldn't stop smiling.

"You ready to go?" Tori asks and I nod my head.

"Let's go," I say and I close the door behind me. We walk to her car and she opens the door for me.

"Oh here let me get that for you," Tori says and she opens the door for me. I sit down on the passenger side and Tori sits on the driver's side.

"Thanks," I say, blushing a little. Tori is such a gentleman or gentlewomen? I don't really know what to call her, all I know is that she is very kind and sweet and I like that about her. She starts the car and we drive.

"So where are we going?" I ask, looking at Tori.

"Well I wanted to go see Despicable Me 2," Tori says and I immediately become excited.

"Really? Me too, I loved the first movie!" I say with a huge smile. I loved animation and I loved Despicable Me so I couldn't wait to see the sequel.

"Yeah I loved the first one too but there's just one problem," Tori says and my smile slowly starts to drop. "Despicable Me 2 and all the other movies are sold out. There's only one movie that is available but you're probably not going to like it," Tori says looking over at me and I raise my eyebrow.

"What's the movie called?" I ask.

"The Conjuring," Tori says and the smile I had earlier disappears.

"But wait…..isn't that a scary movie?" I ask, with a hint of worry in my voice. If anyone knew me they would know that I am terrified of scary movies and I wish that they didn't exist. Not even Jade could force me to watch one. I remember she tried to convince me to watch The Scissoring but I started crying when the movie started. Me and scary movies just don't get along well.

"Yeah it is and I know that you're afraid of them but you have nothing to worry about. You have me. If you get scared you can hold onto me," Tori says, with a smile. My heart skips a beat when Tori says this and I'm suddenly okay with seeing a scary movie. If it means that I can hold Tori then I'll watch anything.

"Okay were here," Tori says and she parks in the parking lot. We get out and walk towards the Cinemark ticket booth.

"Can I get two tickets for The Conjuring?" Tori asks the man working in the booth. He hands us our tickets and we walk inside the theater. There weren't many people here so we chose to sit at the top. I'm sitting in the middle sit and Tori is sitting to my left.

The movie starts ad I look at the screen. The room is pitch black and the only light is from the screen. My hand is placed on my armrest ad I feel something warm on my hand. I look down and I see Tori's hand on top of mine. I flip my hand over and intertwine our hands. We were holding hands now and I feel my stomach do back flips. I look over at Tori and we smile at each other. Tor's hand is so soft. I think and I smile as I feel Tori rub her thumb over my hand.

For the rest of the movie, I feel scared because the movie had a lot of paranormal activity in it and I don't like ghost or demons. That stuff creeps me out but when Tori rubs my hands I don't feel scared anymore. I feel safe and secure when Tori holds my hand. It makes me feel like she's protecting me and I feel safe in her hands.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Tori asks, with a smile. I smile back and look over at Tori.

"Actually it wasn't that bad because I had you to protect me from the evil ghost," I say and I grab Tori's hand. She laughs and we walk out the theater with our hands intertwined. The movie just ended and I thought that The Conjuring was an okay movie. It wasn't my type of movie and I'm never going to see anything like that ever again but I thought it was okay. I will never in my life watch another scary movie. It's hard to get me to watch one but somehow Tori made me watch one. Many others tried to get me to do it but only Tori was the one who succeeded. Tori and I were walking to her car and I frown when I realize what time it is.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tori asks. She must have saw the frown on my face and I look at her with a sad smile.

"Nothing….it's just that I had a really good time and I don't want it to end," I say and Tori just smiles at me.

"Who says it has to end?" Tori says and my eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place we could go to," Tori says with a sly grin and I just smile in response.

* * *

**The song tittle is First Date by Blink 182 and I don't own Despicable Me 2 or The Conjuring. I haven't seen any of those movies actually, lol. Anyway, thank you let me know what you guys think and keep reading so you can see part 2 of their first date :D**


	4. Little Secrets

**This one is kind of a short but it's also very cute so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Little Secrets

Tori POV

"Tori no please stop it! Those things are so creepy and gross!"

"Oh come one, there not that bad. I know they look scary but there really delicious," I say and Cat just shakes her head in disgust.

Cat didn't want are date to end so I took her to Joe's Grab Shack because she loves seafood. We were sitting in a booth by a window and we were facing each other. Cat ordered Popcorn Shrimp with Fries and I ordered the Crawfish Special. The crawfish were dead and I kept waving then around in Cat's face. She kept freaking out and I just laughed at her because she looks cute when she's scared.

"How is the shrimp?" I ask, looking at Cat's plate.

"It's awesome, I love seafood!" She says with enthusiasm and I smile at how excited she is.

"I know, that's why I brought you here," I say, while taking a sip of water.

"You know me so well, I love their food!" Cat says and I laugh because she has some ketchup on her mouth. "What's so funny?" She asks with a confused face and this only makes me laugh harder.

"Nothing…it's just that you have a little ketchup on your lips," I say pointing at the side of her mouth. -

"Oh did I get it?" She tries to lick it off with her tongue but it's still stuck on there. I laugh and try to help her out.

"No here let me..." I say, taking my thumb and wiping the ketchup off her lips. Once my thumb touches her lips, I feel butterflies and before I know it, I find myself leaning in. I close my eyes and our faces were so close together. I can feel Cat's breath on my face and all I can think of is her soft lips and how I can't wait to kiss them.

I'm so close to her lips…

"Tori? Cat? Is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say and I quickly pull away from Cat. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" The voice says and I look up to see Beck. He had on a black shirt, with blue jeans and black boots on. He was standing by our table and he had a plastic bag in his hands.

"Ummm…nothing, were just two friends hanging out. That's all," I say, nervously.

"Yeah….just friends," I hear Cat say quietly. I look at her and see she has a frown on her face but she quickly replaces it with a smile once Beck looks at her.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Oh it's movie night and Jade wanted seafood so I came here to pick up the food," Beck says, looking at me. I nod my head and a few minutes go by in awkward silence. Beck stares at me then he stares at Cat with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression his face.

"Yeah well…anyway I should get going. Jade's waiting for me. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Beck says and we say goodbye to him. He walks out the door and I sigh out loud. I look over at Cat and then I look at clock that was on the wall next to me.

"It's kind of late; we should probably go home," I say and the waiter comes by and hands us our check. I see Cat reach in her wallet but I stop her.

"Oh no Cat, I got this. After all, I asked you out remember?" I say as I pay the bill and I see Cat smile at my kind gesture.

I pay the bill and we walk out the door. We get in Trina's car and I drive Cat to her house. We sit in comfortable silence until I park outside her house. I turn the car off and look at Cat, she has a frown on her face and seeing Cat sad makes me sad so I ask her why she's frowning.

"Cat what's wrong? Did you not have a good time?" I ask, in a worried voice. I had hoped that she enjoyed herself but if she didn't then I would feel awful. I enjoyed spending time with Cat but if she didn't enjoy spending time with me then my whole world would just fall apart. I wanted her to be happy around me but she looks the opposite. She looks sad and it's bothering me. What did I do wrong? "Cat I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time. I just thought-"

"No Tori, it's not that. I had a great time; this was the best date I've ever been on. Want to know why? It's because I was spending time with you," Cat says, looking at me and this makes my heart melt. "But it's just that…when you said that we were…..never mind," Cat says. She was looking out the window, with a frown on her face and I just wanted to see that bright little smile again.

"Cat please you can tell me, what did I do wrong? Let me know, I can make you feel better," I say, rubbing Cat's shoulder. She sighs and looks at me.

"When you told Beck that we were just friends…. Did you mean it?" Cats ask and I mentally slap myself.

Oh I am so stupid. How could I have been so clueless?

"Tori I really like you, like more than a friend like you and I thought you felt the same but if you don't then I understand."

"Cat! No, please listen. I didn't mean what I said. I do like you a lot and I do want to be more than your friend," I say in an honest and sincere voice. I was trying to reassure Cat that I did like her a lot so I take her hand and I look into her brown chocolate eyes.

"Really? You really want that? You really want to be with me?" She asks, with a bright smile on her face and I smile back.

"Yes, I want you more than anything. I want you and tonight I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," I say, with a chuckle. "I was going to ask during the right moment. You know when the time was right," I say.

"Well we're here now. This could be the right time," Cat says and I look into her eyes.

"C-Cat will you…umm…will you-" I say nervously, I struggling and my words came out as stutters. I was about to ask Cat the question that's been on my mind all down but before I could finish Cat crashed her lips into mine. Her lips were on mine and I felt fireworks explode into the sky. We pull apart and I look at her with in surprise.

"Is that a yes?" I ask and my heart starts to beat so fast that I'm afraid it might explode.

"It's a yes," Cat says and she wraps me in a giant hug and I smile. Yes! This is the best day of my life! "There's just one more thing," Cat says and my smile turns into a small frown.

"What? What is it?" I ask and I look at her in confusion.

"I like you a lot and I'm so happy that we're finally together but it's just that…"

Uh-oh here it comes the bad part…

"It's just that…I'm not ready to tell everyone about our relationship. I'm not saying that I'm ashamed to be with you, it's just that I'm not ready to-"

"Hey Cat, it's okay I get it. People can be really mean and I wouldn't want anyone hurting you so I understand. We don't have to tell anyone it you're not comfortable with it. Just know that I'll be by your side no matter what happens," I say rubbing Cat's shoulder and she smiles at me.

"Thank you for understanding Tori," Cat says and I smile. She kissed me on the lips and I melt. Her lips are soft and they taste like Cotton Candy. Somewhere in this world fireworks and rockets just went up into the sky. I think to myself and I pull away from the kiss to look at Cat she smiles and I take her hand.

"So it's been decided were together buy you and I are the only ones who know. It will be our own little secret," I say, looking into Cat's eyes.

"No one else can know."

* * *

**The Chapter tittle is called Little Secrets by Passion Pit. (I know that the song is about drugs but lets pretend it's about a secret relationship, lol) Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, seriously you guys are awesome. I know the story is a little short but I promise the story will get better. Thank you and please review :D**


	5. You Drive Me Crazy

**Sorry for the long delay I've just been really busy (busy doing nothing) and I finally had some free time so I went ahead and wrote chapter five. I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter Five: You Drive Me Crazy

Cat POV

Strawberries. Her lips tasted like strawberries. They were so soft and I would do anything to kiss them again. Last night, Tori and I went on a date and I kissed her. I think this was our second kiss and it felt amazing and I can still taste the strawberry flavor.

I was at my locker and I was grabbing my books for my next class. I had a small mirror in my locker and I was looking at Tori in the reflection. She was across the hall and she was talking to Andre but then she looked up and saw me. I smiled and she smiled back. My heart was beating fast now and I just wanted to run up to her and kiss those delio-

"Cat! Snap out of it," someone says to me and I turn my head to look at Jade.

"Oh hi Jade! I didn't see you there," I say. I was too busy looking at Tori that I didn't even notice that Jade was trying to talk to me.

"I've been standing here the whole ti-….you know what never mind. Did you even hear what I said?" Jade asks, with annoyance in her voice. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a black skirt, with matching stockings. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against her locker, which was right next to mine.

"I'm sorry, no what did you say?" I ask. I wasn't looking at Tori anymore instead I was looking at Jade and I was listening to what she had to say.

"Andre, Beck, Robbie, and I are going to the movies. Did you want to come?" she asks.

"Oh is Tori coming?" I ask and Jade just rolls her eyes.

"Andre is asking her right now," she says and I turn my head to look at Tori. I smile and think that seeing a movie would be great if Tori was coming.

"Cool what movie are we going to see?" I ask, with a smile.

"A new scary movie that just came out yesterday. It's called The Conjuring, have you heard of it?" Jade asks and my smile turns into a frown when I hear the name of the movie.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that movie," I say. Have I heard of it? I already saw it with Tori! I think and I smile like nothing's wrong.

"Good, the movie starts at seven. Beck is going to pick everyone up," Jade says and I shake my head.

"Ummm….. I don't think I'm going to go," I say and Jade sighs out loud.

"I knew you would be too scared to go," Jade says.

"It's not that I'm scared it's just that I already saw it," I say and Jades eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"What? What do you mean you already saw it?" she asks in a shocked voice.

"I-I saw it yesterday-"

"What? But you hate scary movies! You cried during the first five minutes of The Scissoring! How the hell were you able to watch The Conjuring?" Jade demands and I become a little scared by her attitude.

"I-I went with someone, so I wasn't that scared-"

"Who? Who did you go with?" Jade demands and I nervously look down at the ground.

"Ummm….it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! I want to know who this person is and why they did to make you watch a-"

"My brother! Yeah…..I went with my brother, so umm…I can't go. I'm sorry," I say and Jade stares at me for a minute before speaking.

"Okay….well fine, I'll just tell everyone that you're not going them," she says with a confused expression on her face. She probably knows I'm lying but she doesn't say anything about it she glares at me then shakes her head before walking away. I sigh in relief and walk to my last class, which was Sikowitz.

There is no way I would go see a scary movie with my brother. He's crazy and insane but I would definitely go see one with Tori. She makes me feel safe and I didn't feel scared when I was with her. I felt bad for lying to Jade but I couldn't risk her finding out about Tori and I. If I told Jade that I went on a date with Tori she might have told everyone and I didn't want everyone to know, I'm just not ready.

After what happened last time, I don't think I'll ever be ready.

* * *

Tori POV

"Tori? Tori? Earth to Tori!"

"Uh what? Oh yeah, I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask, looking at Andre. I was at my locker and I was talking to Andre. We were talking about going to the movies and I was paying attention until I saw Cat. She smiled at me and I can't stop myself from staring. I couldn't help myself, Cat just looked so beautiful.

She was wearing a red shirt, blue skinny jeans, and red Vans. Cat didn't need a dress or any makeup to make herself look breathing. She could take my breath away even if she was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. She smiled at me and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I was too busy looking at Cat that I didn't even hear what Andre just said.

"I said that everyone is going to the movies, did you want to come?" Andre asks and I consider going. After all, it would be nice to hang out with everyone so why not?

"Yeah that sounds nice, what are we going to see?"

"The Conjuring, it was Jade's idea," Andre says and my eyes go wide when I hear the name of the movie. "The movie starts at-"

"Yeah on second thought, I don't think I can go," I say, quickly and Andre raises his eyebrow.

"Oh why can't you go?" He asks, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I didn't want to see the same movie twice so I might as well tell him the truth.

"I already saw it when I went on my date last night."

"Oh yeah, how was your date?" He asks, curiously and I tense up a bit. Okay be cool Tori, you can tell him how it went but you can't tell him who you went with.

"It was good."

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Andre says and I sigh out loud before speaking.

"It was the best day of my life. Okay is that what you want to hear?" I say and he just laughs at me.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a good date but are you going to tell me who you went with?"

"No I can't, I'm that information is classified," I say and he sighs in frustration. The school bell rings and I poke Andre in the shoulder. "Stop being so grumpy and come on. We don't want to be late," I say and I close my locker.

Andre and I walk to Sikowitz class and once we stop inside his room, I see Cat in the second row. I usually sit in the front row seat next to Andre but today I chose to sit next to Cat. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Andre gave me a confused look but he didn't say anything. He sat down in his usual spot and I took the seat next to Cat.

For the rest of the class period Sikowitz keeps talking about improve but I couldn't focus on the lesson because Cat's arm kept brushing against mine. She was doing it on purpose and it was driving me crazy. Sitting by Cat was a bad idea because being this close to her makes me feel flustered. She can make me feel like a psycho because all I wanted to do is touch and kiss her but I can't. I can't do the things I want to do and it's driving me insane. Cat can't see it but if someone were to look at me closely, they would see that I'm going crazy right now.

I so desperately wanted to kiss her but I cant. Not right now. Not right in front of all these people. I shouldn't have sat next to her because this feels torture. I shouldn't have done this! Oh but I can't help it. I want to be near her; I want touch her and kiss those soft Cotton Candy flavored lips.

I turn my head and look at Cat. She was looking at Sikowitz, which is something I should be doing but instead I'm looking at the girl next to me. I look at her lips then I lick mine and before I know it I start to lean in. So close I can almost taste them…..

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I stop what I'm doing. I was glad that my phone went off because if it didn't then I would have done something I would have regretted the next day. I lean back in my seat and when Sikowitz turns around, I pull out my blue Pearphone. I have a text message and I smile when I see that it's from the person I was just thinking about.

**I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you want to kiss me. It's okay because I want to kiss you too –C**

**You're right I do want to kiss you so badly right now but I can't : ( -T**

**I'm sorry you can't but I promise I will make it up to you – C**

**You don't have to I understand –T**

**No I want to, are you doing anything later on tonight? Everyone is going to the movies but I'm not going and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something later on? – C**

**I'm not doing anything tonight and I'm not going to the movies either. So yeah we can do something : ) –T**

**How does ice cream sound to you? – C**

"Tori! Cat! Are those phones I see?" Sikowitz says and I look up to see him staring at us with anger in his eyes. I look at Cat and she has a guilty expression on her face. I clear my throat before I speak.

"Sorry we were just-"

"I don't care what you were doing, just don't do it again. You know the rules, next time I see a phone I'm taking it," he says and Cat and I put our Pearphones back in our pockets. Sikowitz goes back to the lesson and when I'm sure no one's looking, I turn my head to look at Cat. She looks at me and I wink at her to let her know that going out for ice cream sounds like a great idea. She smiles and I look at the clock that was on the wall.

Only five minutes left and then I would be going on a date with my amazing girlfriend. Girlfriend. Wow I like the way that sounds. Cat and her girlfriend Tori. I'm Tori and my girlfriend is Cat Valentine. Cat is my girlfriend and we're together. She's my girlfriend. Yep, I like the sound of those words.

* * *

**The song tittle is You Drive Me Crazy/Crazy by the Glee Cast. Anyway I know this was kind of short but the story will become better, just hang in there. Thank you for all the kid reviews and let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Take Me Anywhere

**Hey guys! Are you ready for chapter six? It's a little short but at the same time it's really cute and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Six: Take Me Anywhere

Tori POV

Yep, I like the sound of those words. I think to myself and the school bell rings. Everybody gets up form their seats and walks out the classroom. I wait until everybody leaves so I can talk to Cat in private. She was grabbing her pink backpack and I tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Cat," I say and she turns around to look at me.

"Hey are we still on for ice cream?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah I just have to get something from my locker. Can you wait for me?"

"Yeah sure, I can wait."

"Cool I'll meet you outside in the parking lot," I say and Cat smiles at me before walking out the door. I grab my brown bag and walk to my locker. I open my locker and get the book I needed for my homework tonight. I shut my locker and I'm about to walk outside but someone calls my name.

"Hey Tori! Wait up," someone yells after me and I turn around to see Andre walking towards me.

"Hey what's up?" I ask him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I mean you and I could see a different movie if you want?" He asks and I almost consider going but then I remember that I already made plans with Cat.

"I'm sorry but I actually made plans with someone," I say and Andre's eyebrows rise up.

"Oh does this someone happen to be the same guy you went out with last night?" He asks with a knowing smile and I sigh out loud.

"Maybe. Okay yes it's the same person," I say, rolling my eyes and Andre smiles at me.

"I knew it! It is the same guy! You're going out with someone! Who is he?"

"I already told you, I can't tell you who it is," I say. I really wanted to tell Andre that Cat was my girlfriend but I couldn't because I promised her that I wouldn't say anything. I would never break a promise so I kept my mouth shut.

"Why can't you tell me? I promise you I won't tell anyone," he says. He was practically begging for the answer and I just laugh at him.

"I can't tell you because I made a promise. I'm sorry Andre but I just can't tell you," I say. He sighs in frustration and I pat him on his shoulder. I start to walk away and he yells at me before I can make it out the door.

"Mark my words Tori, I will find out who he is!" Andre yells at me and I smile and shake my head. I know I should be a little concerned but I'm not worried about anyone finding out. As long as we don't kiss or do any couple activities in front of everyone, we should be okay. We just needed to act like friends because that's what everybody thinks we are. Just friends. But little do they know that our friendship has become something more. I walk outside and I see Cat sitting on a bench that was in front of the school. "Hey you ready to go?" I ask and she turns around to look at me. She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Yeah there is a Baskin-Robbins down the street that we can go to. We don't even need a car, we can walk if you want to," Cat suggests and I pull out my Pearphone.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Let me just text Trina and tell her that I'll be home late," I say and Cat gets up from the bench. I look at her and smile. "Shall we?" I ask and she laughs.

"We shall."

* * *

Cat POV

"Oh wow, it's so hard to choose. There are so many flavors."

"Try the Cookie dough. It's really good and it's on of my favorites," I say and Tori nods her head. We walked to my favorite ice cream shop, which was Baskin-Robbins and we were ordering our ice cream cones.

"What are you getting? Tori asks and I point to the multicolor ice cream.

"The Cotton Candy, how about you?" I ask.

"I'm going to go with the Cookie dough," Tori says and we order our ice cream. Tori gets the Cookie Dough flavor and I get the Cotton Candy flavor. Tori pays for the ice cream and we walk back outside.

"Oh my God! This is so good, I love Cotton Candy!" I exclaim as I lick my ice cream cone. Tori laughs and shakes her head. "How's the Cookie Dough?"

"You were right. It's really good, we should come here more often," Tori says and I l nod my head.

"I agree there ice cream is the best!" I say and Tori laughs at my enthusiasm. We walk back to school while we eat our delicious ice cream cones. We walk in comfortable silence and I feel Tori reach out and grab my hand.

"Is this okay?" she asks with concern. I look at her and raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is what okay?" I ask and she looks down at our hands.

"This I mean, is it okay if I can hold your hand?" Tori asks and I nod my head.

"Yes just as long as we don't do it in front of anyone we know," I say and Tori nods her head.

"Cat I wanted to talk to you about this. About us, I mean," Tori says in a serious calm voice. I stop eating my ice cream and I look at her with a confused expression on her face. "I just don't understand….why can't we just…..you know…why can't we act like this in school? We kiss and hold hands in public, why can't we do that at school?" Tori asks and I'm about to answer but before I could someone yells at us.

"Fucking dykes!" A guy with long brown hair says. He looks at our hands and he shakes his head in disgust. He walks away and I look down at the ground.

"Hey you okay?" Tori asks and I sigh out loud.

"Yeah it's just that….that's the reason why we can't tell anybody. People like him….they….they're just so mean and rude. No imagine what would happen if our friends found out. I'm sorry Tori but I can't do it. People can be really-"

"Mean. Yes, I know." Tori says and I look at her. She has a sad look on her face and she speaks in a calm voice. "Cat I am so sorry you had to hear that. Please don't listen to that guy, people like him don't know any better. Believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful and you mean everything to me. You're my girlfriend and I promise you that I will there for you. If you wan to wait, we can wait," Tori says with compassion and I smile at her words. I wrap my arms around Tori and I put my head on her neck. She wraps her arms around my back and I whisper into her ear.

"Thank you Tori. I'm really glad that you're mine," I say. I believe and I trust Tori. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't leave, she's n not like the rest. I know she cares about me and I know she would never break my heart. I didn't have to worry. My heart was safe.

* * *

**You know I used to think that Braums had the best ice cream but boy was I wrong. Seriously guys Baskin-Robbins it's the best! Lol, anyway the chapter tittle is called Take Me Anywhere by Tegan And Sara. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Fallin' For You

**Sorry for the delay, this story is not over! Please don't get mad, this story is just getting started. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Fallin' For You

No One's POV

"How did you get them?" Beck asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I won them in this ice cream contest and they gave me five extra tickets. So what do you guys think?" Andre asks, looking at everyone around the table.

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts and the gang was sitting at their usual table. Andre was sitting in front of Tori and he was eating a burger with fries. Beck was right next to him and he was eating a large slice of pepperoni pizza. Next to Beck is his girlfriend Jade and she had a Caesar salad. Cat was sitting next to Jade and she had two beef tacos. Tori was sitting next to cat and she also had two tacos. Robbie was the last one to sit down and he had a large order of French fries.

Tori would usually sit next to her best friend Andre but today she wanted to sit next to her girlfriend Cat. The two girls were sitting close together and they were holding hands underneath the table. No one noticed the two girls and how close they were so Tori had nothing to worry about. They could kiss and hold hands only when no one was looking.

During lunch, Andre kept talking about how he won tickets to meet and see pop star Ke$ha live. He was asking everyone around the table if they wanted to go and they were all excited.

"Well I'm in," Robbie says, nodding his head.

"Yeah me too, I mean I don't really listen to Ke$ha but it would be nice to meet someone famous," Beck says.

"Yeah what he said," Jade says, nonchalantly and Andre nods his head.

"Cool what about you Tori? You too Cat, are you guys coming?" Andre asks, while looking at the two girls.

"Yeah I'm in. When is the concert?" Tori asks.

"Tonight, I'm picking everyone up at eight. Does that sound good?" Andre asks and Tori frowns.

"I'm sorry I can't go tonight," Tori says and Andre looks at her with disappointment.

"Oh why can't you go?" Beck asks, looking at Tori with a raised eyebrow.

"I have plans with someone and it's very important that I make it," Tori says, while winking at Cat. Cat blushes and clears her throat.

"Yeah I can't go either…..I have to help my brother with something," Cat says and Beck raises his eyebrow.

"Really? What does your brother need help with?" Beck asks, looking at Cat curiously.

"He got bit by a turtle and I have to take him to see a doctor," Cat says and Andre nods his head.

"I hate that you guys can't make it. I guess we can still go without you guys," Andre says and he takes a bite out of his burger. Andre talks to Robbie and Cat and Tori have their own little conversation. Even though everyone already said what they were doing tonight Beck still was confused. Cat's brother did get bit by a turtle before, he saw it but he didn't believe Cat was telling the truth. He thought it was kind of odd how both Tori and Cat bailed out on the concert and when he asked Tori why she couldn't go, he had a clue of whom she had plans with.

It has to be Cat, I know it. There's something going on between them. He thought, while looking at the two girls. He couldn't have been the only one who saw how close they were so he asked the person next to him to see if they noticed anything.

"Hey Jade? Can I ask you something?" Beck asks, turning his head to look at Jade.

"What do you want?" Jade asks, with annoyance in her voice.

"I just need your opinion on this," he says in a low whisper so no one else could hear. "Don't you think it's weird that Cat and Tori bailed out on the concert?"

"Who cares? I think it's better that Vega's not going and God knows how annoying Cat can be," Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Jade, I'm being serious here. Don't you think it's weird? I mean haven't you seen how close they are lately? I didn't tell anybody this but I saw them together at Joe's Grab Shack. I think they were on a date and I think they're going on a date tonight," Beck says, looking at Jade with a serious face. He looks at her waiting for an answer and he gets confused when she starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks.

"Because you're crazy. Seriously do you hear yourself?" She asks and Beck sighs in frustration.

"What did I do?" He asks, with a confused expression.

"You're trying to tell me that Cat, the crazy redhead is going out with Tori, the goody two shoes? Do you see how ridiculous that sounds?" Jade says and Beck sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm saying it's a possibility," he says and Jade rolls her eyes.

"You're wrong because there is no way that miss goody two shoes over there would ever kiss a girl so you're just being delusional," Jade says and Beck sighs. Jade laughs one more time before she goes back eating her salad. Beck runs his hand through his hair and continues to eat his pizza. He looks at Cat and Tori and shakes his head.

Maybe Jade's right. Maybe I am delusional. Beck thought and he decided to forget about Cat and Tori because there was nothing going on between them. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Tori POV

I honestly wanted to go to the concert but I couldn't because Cat and I were going on another date. We can't really spend time together at school so we try to go out every night to make up for the lost time. This was going to be our third date and I was excited. I'll admit that I really like Ke$ha but I like spending time with Cat more so it was all okay.

I was sitting next to Cat and we were holding hands under the lunch table. I was talking to Andre but then I felt Cat squeeze my hand so I turn around to look at her.

"Hey," I say and Cat smiles at me. She holds out her phone and I look at it.

"There's this new restaurant that just opened up. It's called Nozu, do you want to go?" Cat suggests, showing me a picture of the restaurant on her phone. I smile and nod my head.

"Sure that sounds great," I say and I turn my head to see Beck staring at us. He shakes his head and goes back to eating his pizza. I raise my eyebrow and wonder why he was staring at us.

Does he know? Can he tell? No, no one knows. I think to myself and I start to panic because I think Beck knows about our relationship. Why was he looking at us like that?

"Hey Tori, are you okay? You're shaking," Cat asks and I turn around.

"I'm with you, of course I'm okay," I say with a smile and I run my thumb across her hand and my thoughts about Beck disappear when Cat smiles at me.

* * *

Tori POV

Where is she?! It's almost 9:00, where could she be? I think to myself and I look at the clock that's on the wall. School ended a few hours ago and I was waiting for Cat. While Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie were at seeing Ke$ha live, Cat and I were going to this new restaurant called, Nozu.

I came home and got dressed. I chose to wear a red shirt, with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I put on my red converse and I did my hair and now I was waiting for Cat to arrive. She said she would be here at eight but forty minutes has already passed by and Cat is still not here. What if she doesn't want to come because she doesn't like me? I think and I start to pace around my living room.

Tori you need to calm down, this is not the first time you've gone out with Cat. Yes I know this isn't the first time we've gone out so why am I so nervous? I think and before I can answer my own question I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly and nervously open the door. My jaw drops and my eyes go wide when I see Cat.

"Hi I'm so sorry that I'm late. I just had to take my brother to the doctor's office," she says, with an apologetic smile and my tongue gets tied and I can't form any words. All I can do is stare at and look at how gorgeous cat looks. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a marching skirt and her hair was in a ponytail. She had pink low top converse on and her makeup was done right. She was waiting for me to say something but I couldn't speak. My jaw was on the floor and my eyes were transfixed. I couldn't help myself, Cat just looks so beautiful.

"Thank you," she says, while blushing and I didn't even notice that I said it out loud.

"I'm sorry it's just that…..you really do look beautiful," I say and Cat blushes. I swear that she's the cutest thing that ever walked on this Earth. "Come one let's go," I say and I close the door behind me. We get in Trina's car and drive to Nozu. I'm sitting in the driver's seat and Cat is sitting in the passenger seat. I look over at her and I see that she is shivering.

"Are you cold?" I ask and she nods her head. Cat and I both try to turn the A/C off and our hands end up touching. My whole freezes and my heart starts to beat faster in my chest when I feel Cat's skin brush against mine.

"Sorry," I say and I put my hand back on the steering wheel. My hand feels like it's on fire and my stomach feels like it's on a rollercoaster. This is normal right? This isn't the first time you had butterflies Tori, you need to calm down. I think to myself and I take a deep breath. I've had butterflies before but this feeling is stronger. I've never had this feeling before and now I have to ask myself: What does this all mean? I ask myself and before I could answer my question I find myself parking outside the restaurant. I park the car and look over at Cat.

"Is this the right place?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah this is it," Cat says and we get out of the car. We walk towards the restaurant and while we walk, Cat grabs my hand and those weird feelings I had earlier come back. It's the same feeling where I can't breathe and I'm speechless. Maybe I'm just nervous. Yeah that's it; I'm just nervous that's all. I think to myself and I sit down in my seat.

"My name is Rebecca and I'll be serving you guys today," our waitress says. She hands us our menus and we order or drinks. I order ice tea and Cat orders lemonade.

"So what are you getting?" Cat asks, looking at the menu.

"Well I was thinking about getting the-" I say and I had to stop talking because I saw the way Cat was looking at the menu. Her head was titled to the side and her brown eyes were sparkling from the light. She was biting her lip in concentration and some of the hair from her bang fell in her eyes. I watch as she takes her hand and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

I couldn't speak and I was stunned because I never really noticed how gorgeous Cat really is. Her hair is so shiny and straight. Her eyes are like chocolate and her nose is like a small cute button. Her lips are like….ugh don't even get me started on her lips. There so soft and they taste they like Heaven. If I could I would kiss them all the tim-

"Tori? Tori are you okay?" Cat asks and I snap out of my thoughts.

"I-I….umm…yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just trying to figure out what I want to eat," I say and I stop staring at Cat's lips. I look at the menu and I try to distract myself.

What is going on with me? This is not me; I don't usually act like this. The constant and weird butterflies, the glances and the way my heart stops. What does this all mean?

"Have you figured out what you wanted?" Cat asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm getting the California Roll. What about you?" I ask.

"The same," she says and Rebecca comes back and takes our order. We wait a few minutes for our food to arrive and when it does I get distracted when Cat licks her lips. I can't stop myself from staring at her red lips. My heart starts to beat faster in my chest and I forgot how to breathe.

What is going on? What am I feeling this way?

"Tori are you okay? You haven't touched your food. Don't be scared, it tastes good. I love sushi!" Cat says and my eyes do wide when I hear the four letter word. Love! Holy crap it's love! I get it now, the weird butterflies and the feelings I can't explain. It's because I'm falling in love.

"Hey Cat?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She asks, looking at me.

"What's the difference between a crush and being in love?" I ask and she smiles at the question.

"Oh well a crush is just someone you like and being in love is like….it's like…having butterflies for no reason. You feel your heart stop when they smile or touch you. And you smile whenever you see or think about them. Also you know in your heart that you can't live without them and you would do anything for them," Cat says and I go over and analyze what she just said.

After going over everything she said there was only one conclusion. I can't deny it any longer. I'm in love.

* * *

**Awww Tori's in love! Lol, the chapter tittle is Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. Hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for reading. Let me know what you guys think :D**


	8. I Would Do Anything For You

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I have chapter eight and I have a feeling you guys are going to be mad at me for this one. Lol, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Eight: I Would Do Anything For You

Cat POV

The constant butterflies, the spark and the fireworks. I feel it every time I'm near her and I can't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, and everything else, I just can't stop. She's so amazing and I know in my heart that I could never leave her. I could never even think about leaving her because I'm in love with her.

Yes I'll admit it, I'm in love with Tori Vega.

I think I've always been in love with her but I just didn't realize it until last night. When she asked me what was the difference between a crush and being in love, that's when I knew. I knew it right after I answered that question for her. I was in love with her the whole entire time and it took me this long to finally realize it.

Now that I know for sure that am in love, I want to tell Tori because she needs to know how I feel. She needs to know that I appreciate all of the things she's done for me and she needs to know that she stole my heart.

"Hey Jade, have you seen Tori?" I ask, Jade. She was standing next to me and she was engrossed with her phone.

"No and I don't care," she says and she sighs in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering why Jade was acting so angry.

"Nothing Beck and I are just text fighting again," she says, while angrily pressing keys are on her phone.

"Oh can you text Beck and ask him if he's seen Tori?" I ask, hoping that someone around her has seen her.

"Why? Why do you want to see Tori so badly?" Jade asks, with annoyance in her voice and I answer the question honestly.

"I need to tell her something and it's very important," I say. Most people would wait for the right time to tell someone they love them so the moment could be special but this couldn't wait. I had to tell Tori right away. I was going to tell her this morning but I haven't seen her, I was asking everyone I know to see if they knew where she was.

"What do you need to tell her that is so important?" Jade asks, while eyeing my suspiciously.

"It's nothing I just ne-"

"Well if it's 'nothing' then maybe you can wait now can't you?" Jade says angrily. "Stupid Beck!" She yells out before slamming her locker and walking away.

Beck and Jade were fighting again, they text fight all the time so I was used to her taking her anger out on me. I didn't feel sad that she yelled at me because she kind of had a point. I mean, I don't have to tell Tori right way do I? No, I can wait right?

I think to myself and I made a decision. I told myself that Tori would probably overslept and she would be late to class. I decided that I should tell her that I love her later on today. Yeah that's what I'll do. I think and I shut my locker door before I walk to class.

* * *

Cat POV

Four class periods have gone by and I still haven't seen her. It was lunch time now and everyone is here at the table, everyone except Tori. She was the one person I needed to see the most and she wasn't here. I tried texting her but she hasn't responded and I couldn't ask Trina where she was because Trina wasn't at school either. I'm worried that something bad has happened to her and all day my mind has been on Tori. Where is she?

"What's going on Lil Red? You haven't touched your food and you look upset," Andre says, noticing the small frown on my face.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something," I say with a sigh and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Ugh don't tell me you're thinking about Tori again? Seriously Cat, you worry too much," Jade says angrily and Beck raises his eyebrows.

"Wait, you were thinking about Tori? Why?" Beck asks, with curiosity and Jade rolls her eyes.

"She's not here and she hasn't answered any of my texts messages, so I'm worried about her. Is it a crime to care about a friend?" I ask, wondering why everyone was asking me all of these strange questions.

"No, it's not a crime. I was just curious," Beck says, shrugging his shoulders and I continue to frown in disappointment.

"Hey don't worry about it, she'll be here tomorrow," Robbie says, with a smile. He was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't really working.

"I know I just don't understand why she hasn't texted me-"

"Hold on, I just got a text from her," Andre says and I listened carefully. "She says she's sick and she won't be going to school today or tomorrow," Andre says and right after Andre said that, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reach out and read the message I received.

**Sorry I didn't answer your text, I'm not feeling well so I'm at home with Trina. I'm sorry I can't see you, I really miss you xoxo –T**

I read the text message and I smile at the last sentence. I'm upset that Tori is sick and I wanted to make her feel better. An idea pops up inside my head and I put my phone back in my pocket. I grab my uneaten food and get up from my seat.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Robbie asks and I clear my throat.

"It's my brother, he texted me and he needs my help," I say and everyone stares at me.

"But wait, what does your brother need help wi-"

"Can't talk! I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say, quickly. I throw away my food and I walk towards the school parking lot before could ask me anymore questions.

I get in my red Honda Accord and I plan on driving to Tori's house but I stop by Wankos Warehouse before I go to her place. I pick up a few things and then I drive to Tori's house. I park outside her house and I grab the things I got her from the store before I walk to her front door. I ring the doorbell and I wait a few minutes until Tori opens the door. She has a small blanket wrapped here and she was wearing a grey tank top and sweat pants. She had a shocked expression on her face and I smile.

"C-Cat! What are you doing here?" Tori asks, with a shocked face.

"You told me you were sick so I bought you these and I came here to take care of you," I say and I give her the 'Get Well' balloon and card I got for. I bought some of her favorite candy, which were Mike and Ikes and some Snickers Bars. "Whenever I'm sick or sad, candy always makes me feel better."

"Oh my gosh, Cat! You are seriously the best girlfriend in the world. Thank you so much," Tori says. She has a huge smile on her face and I blush.

"You're welcome and I'm here to take care of you," I say and Tori lets me inside her house.

"Cat please no, it's okay you don't have to do this," Tori says.

"No it's okay I want to, you're my girlfriend and I would do anything for you," I say and I'm about to lean in to kiss Tori but she pulls away.

"No Cat, I don't want you to get sick," Tori says and I sigh in disappointment.

"This sucks because I really want to kiss you..." I say with a pout. "Well can I at least touch you?" I ask and Tori smiles.

"Yeah it's okay, I just have food poisoning. I think it's because of that sushi I had last night," she says and I immediately feel guilty.

"Oh Tori I'm so sorry. This all my fault, it was my idea that we go to that restaurant. I'm so s-"

"Hey Cat, it's okay. You're here with me now and that's all that matters. I'm glad you came. I need you here because you're my medicine. You're the thing that makes me feel better," Tori says and my heart melts.

"That's really sweet," I say and Tori smiles at me.

"You're sweet," she says and I blush. I look at her and I'm so tempted to kiss her lips but I can't so I take her hand instead.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and watch a movie," I say and Tori and I walk upstairs to her room. We shut the door and I give Tori her medicine and for the rest of the day, we watch romantic comedies on Tori's bed. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my neck. I stroke her long brown hair and I kiss her on the cheek.

She eventually falls asleep and I don't move, or speak, or make any noise. I just smile and hold Tori in my arms until she wakes up.

* * *

Tori POV

I wake up and the first thing I see is red. Red eyes? Red nose? Red face? No, the first thing I see is red hair and I smile because I know whose hair that is.

"Hey there," she says and she kisses me on the cheek. I was lying down on my bed and her arms were wrapped around me. I look up at smile at her. "How are you feeling?" she asks in a calm and soothing voice.

"I'm feeling a lot better now because you're here," I say and she smiles back at me. I got food poisoning because of the sushi I ate last night and I felt awful. I kept throwing up and I had a massive headache. I was miserable until Cat showed up at my door. When she was her, I didn't feel like I was sick at all. I felt better when she was holding me and I thought it was so sweet when she gave me her card and my favorite candy. That just proves that Cat is really sweet and she makes me feel better when I'm stuck. That is why I love her.

"Cat I'm really glad you came here. My day would have gone a lot worse if you hadn't showed up. Thank you for making me feel better," I say with honesty and she has a serious look on her face.

"I'm glad that I made you feel better. I knew you were sick and I was worried but that's not the real reason why I came here," she says and I become confused.

"What do you mean?" I say, wondering why she was acting so nervous.

"This kind of thing isn't always easy to say…." She says nervously and I start to panic. Oh no, she wants to break up! Oh God, please no! "I came here to tell you that….I think I'm in love with you. No, I know for sure that I am. Tori I love you," she says and my heart starts to beat so fast that I'm afraid that it might explode. I'm speechless and my eyes are wide with shock.

"Tori please, say something," she says. She was looking at me with pleading eyes and I kiss her on the lips. I know I that I said was sick but at this point, I really didn't care anymore. I was too happy and I couldn't resist. I pull away from the kiss and I smile at the beautiful girl in front of me.

"I love you too. I love you so much," I say and she smiles at me. Her smile makes me want to hold and kiss her so that's what I do. I kiss her and my heart melts and I feel sparks all over my body.

"What the hell?!" I hear a familiar voice yell out and I quickly pull myself off of Cat. I turn around and I'm shocked when I see who the voice belonged to.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh! Who could it be? Does anyone know? No, stay tuned to find out :) The chapter tittle is I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People.**


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**OMFG, thank you so much for the reviews. Seriously you guys are awesome. This chapter is kind of short but I promise, the next chapter will be longer and it will have tons of surprises. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret

Tori POV

"I love you too. I love you so much," I say and she smiles at me. Her smile makes me want to hold and kiss her so that's what I do. I kiss her and my heart melts and I feel sparks all over my body.

"What the hell?!" I hear a familiar yell out and I quickly pull myself off of Cat. I turn around and I'm shocked when I see who the voice belonged to.

"B-Beck what are you doing here?" I ask in shock. He was standing outside my bedroom door with wide eyes and I was beyond confused. When and how did he get inside my house? He wasn't supposed to be here!

"I heard that you were sick so I wanted to come by to give you your homework and I wanted to see if you were okay. I rang the doorbell and Trina let me in," he says, while putting my homework on my desk. He looked at Cat and then at me with a raised eyebrow. Confusion was written all over his face and my cheeks were redder than Cat's hair. I look at Cat and she looks down at her hands with a frown on her face.

An awkward silence passes by and I start to freak out inside. Getting caught is embarrassing and it's also very bad. No one was supposed to find out especially our friends and now Beck knew. He knew and he might tell everyone about us. For the sake of Cat, I had to make sure that Beck wouldn't say anything.

"Beck…ummm…can you please not tell anyone about this?" I ask, nervously and he looks at us for a minute. He doesn't say anything and I start to freak out "Beck I know this is shocking but please don't say anything."

"So you and cat, huh? I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two. I saw the way you guys looked at each other and the way you guys were always touching. I tried to tell Jade but she wouldn't listen, she thought I was crazy," he says, looking at us with an unreadable expression on his face. I look at Cat and she looks at me with a frown. I take her hand and give her a small smile. I have to convince Beck not tell anyone. I had to do it, if not for me, then for Cat.

"Beck please. You can't tell anyone; this was supposed to be a secret. No one was supposed to find out," I say, pleading with him. He raises his eyebrows and frowns.

"Wait, I'm confused. You guys are together but you're keeping your relationship a secret?" he asks.

"Yes we are together and yes, our relationship was supposed to be kept a secret," I say, while running my thumb across Cat's hand.

"Why? I mean, why are you guys doing this? Why can't you just tell everybody? Why are you hiding?" He asks and I look over at Cat. She would have to explain this to him because she was the one who wanted our relation to be a secret.

"We were scared that you guys would hate us if we told you, so we didn't say anything. People who see two girls together think it's wrong. We didn't want to worry about those kinds of people so we decided it would be better to keep our relationship a secret," Cat explains and I nod my head. I look at Beck and his hand was on his chin. He was thinking about what he wanted to do and the suspense was killing me. I was worried that he might tell everyone but what he said next made me feel calm.

"Well I understand if you don't want to tell anybody. It's your decision and I promise I won't tell anybody. But just for future reference you might want to lock your door next time," he says, with a smile.

"Well next time you should call first," I say and we all laugh. "Thank you Beck. Seriously we owe you one," I say and he smiles at us.

"It's no problem and you don't have to worry. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

No One's POV

The next day Tori took a lot of medicine and she decided to go to school. She was feeling a lot better and she really wanted to see her girlfriend. She woke up and took some medicine and got dressed for school. Her sister, Trina drove them to school and once Tori walked inside the building, she went searching for her girlfriend. She walked to her locker to get her things and the person she was looking for, came up to her.

"Tori you're back! I thought you weren't coming today," Cat says, with a smile on her face and Tori smiles at her girlfriend's excitement.

"I was sick but I took some medicine and now I feel a lot better so I decided to show up," Tori says and she leans into Cat's ear. "Plus I really wanted to see my cute girlfriend," Tori says in a whisper, so no one else could hear. Cat blushes and Tori smiles at how nervous Cat is.

My God, she is so adorable. Tori thinks and she closes her locker and puts her hand on Cat's shoulder. "Hey do you want to catch another movie tonight?" She asks and Cat nods her head. "Awesome, I can't wait. I'll see you later," Tori says and she squeezes Cat's shoulder before walking away. Cat smiles and nods her head before skipping off to her next class.

When the two girls were talking they were unaware that they were being watched. On the other side of the hall, Jade West was by her locker, standing next to her was her boyfriend, Beck. They were talking but she got distracted when she saw the way cat ran up to Tori. She looked at Tori and saw the way she looked at Cat. She saw the way she touched her and she saw how Cat blushed when Tori whispered in her ear.

She thought that was kind of weird and she was wondering why they were acting so suspicious. She was thinking and she remembered what Beck told her at lunch. "Hey Beck?" She asks, turning around to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah, what's up," he asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when you said that Cat and Tori were acting strange around each other?" Jade asks and Beck became stiff like a statue.

"Umm….nope, I don't remember anything about that," he says. Although Beck was a good actor he could never lie in front of his girlfriend.

"Yeah you do because you said that they might be dating," she asks and he starts to laugh.

"Oh that…that was a joke. I was just joking, I mean you said it yourself, it's not possible," he says, trying to convince Jade that there was nothing going on between the two girls.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just losing my mind," she says and she shakes her head. Beck puts his arm around Jades neck and gives her a noogie.

"Yeah, you're just going insane!" He says, while laughing. He laughs and Jade angrily yells at him.

"Knock it off or I'll use my scissors. I'm serious I will cut you," she says and Beck lets go of her. He kisses her on the lips and smiles at her.

"No you want. You're not going to because you love me," he says, with a grin and Jade rolls her eyes but you can the small smile on her lips.

"Don't do that again," she says and he laughs. They kiss and walk to their next class together.

Beck sighs in relief, he was glad that Jade didn't say anything else Tori and Cat. He knew that they were secretly and he promised that he wouldn't tell anybody. He wasn't even going to tell his girlfriend because he made a promise and in his world, a promise is a promise. He was going to help out and make sure that no one would find out. It was his job to make sure that no one knew that they were dating because bad things would happen if anyone found out.

* * *

**Did anyone guess that it would be Beck? Do you think he can keep a secret and Jade is suspicious that's not good. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and let me know what you guys think. The chapter tittle is called Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects.**


	10. Closer

**Finally! I am done with this chapter, this took forever and I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Closer

Cat's POV

Thank God for Beck. He is so nice and loyal; it's no wonder why Jade fell in love with him. It had been a week since he caught Tori and I together and he still hasn't told anyone about us. I was worried that he was going to tell someone but he kept his promise. From what I know Beck, Tori, and I are the only ones who know and I plan to keep it that way. No one else needed to know.

"Hey, guess who?" Someone says and I feel two warm hands cover my eyes. I laugh and I immediately recognize who the person behind me is. I could recognize that voice from almost anywhere.

"Is this the best girlfriend in the world?" I tease and I turn around to see Tori standing behind me. She's wearing a light purple hoodie and blue jeans. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Nope that would be you," she says and I blush a little. I've been doing that a lot lately and I don't know why. It's funny because I only do it when I'm around her and no one else. I guess I do it because she has some weird effect on me.

"I know it's early but I wanted to be the first person to give you a birthday present," Tori says and I get excited when I hear the word present. Tori opens her brown bag and hands me a pink card. On the front the card it said in _'Happy Birthday'_ in big cursive letters and it had red hearts with pink balloons on the front. I smile and open the rest of the card.

"I hope your day is filled with joy because you deserve it. You're amazing, beautiful, talented and the most caring person I know. I hope you have a great day and I want to wish you a happy birthday. Love, Tori," I read the card out loud and my heart melts. I smile and blush because the card is so sweet.

"Thank you so much Tori. I love it," I say, honestly. It may be just a card to anyone else but to me, this was the best gift ever because it came from the person I love. I wrap my arms around Tori's waist and she hugs me back. I put my chin on her neck and breathe in her scent. "This means a lot to me, I love you," I whisper into her ear and she rubs my back with her hand.

"I'm glad you like it. I got it because you deserve it and I love you to-"

"Hey Cat! What's up?" Someone says and Tori and I quickly pull apart.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing?" I ask, turning my head to look Andre, Beck, and Robbie by my locker.

"We came over to say happy birthday! It's not every day that your average teen turns eighteen!" Andre says, enthusiastically He was wearing a black and red stripped shirt and black jeans. He playfully poked my shoulder and I laugh.

"And were also here to talk to you about your surprise party that's at Tori's house," Jade says. She was wearing a black shirt that said, "Bite me", with a black leather jacket and black jeans. I look at her in shock and everybody sighs out loud.

"You guys were throwing me a surprise party?!" I ask, with a wide smile.

"Well we were but Jade just ruined it so it's not a surprise anymore," Tori says, looking at Jade with annoyance and Jade just shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh well, we can still have a party right?" I ask, hoping we could still have some sort of celebration.

"Of course we can. We'll order pizza, have cake and watch movies," Tori says, smiling at me and I become excited. "Everyone be at my house at seven, okay?" Tori says and Andre and Robbie both nod.

"Sounds great, we'll be there," Beck says. He was wearing a white shirt, with a tan jacket, and blue jeans. He smiles at me and I can't stop the excitement that's running through my body. In less than three hours, I will be having a party for my birthday. This is going to be the best day ever.

* * *

Cat's POV

"What?! No way, I can't believe you got me this!" I shout in excitement, as I open the big box Beck got. Inside of the box was a cotton candy machine. I get up and give Beck a bone crushing hug.

"You better believe it!" He says, while laughing and I sit back down on the couch.

School ended a few hours ago and when seven o' clock same, everyone was at Tori's house. Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Tori sang happy birthday to me and I was shy but I enjoyed it at the same time. I was shocked when I found out that Tori made a cake for me. It was a red velvet cake with vanilla icing and it had the words 'Happy Birthday Cat', with pink icing on top. I blew out my candles and made I wish. After that we had pizza, played karaoke, watched movies, and now I was opening the gifts that everyone got me.

Andre bought me brand new pink Beats headphones and Robbie got me two new cellphone cases. One was a brown bear and the other one was a black penguin. Beck got me a small cotton candy machine and Jade got me all the seasons of my favorite TV show, Dragon Tales. I know it seems ridiculous but I don't care what anybody else says, it's a good TV show. My mom and dad gave me a card with two hundred dollars in it and they told me that I could by whatever I wanted. Everyone gave me a gift from there heart and it meant a lot to me. Even my brother bought me something. It was a Christmas card but it still counted. I was happy and grateful that my family and friends cared about me.

"You have one more gift, Lil' Red," Andre says, smiling and I was confused. Everyone already gave me a gift but there was one more box sitting on the table so I looked at it and grabbed it. I open it and inside was the cutest stuffed animal I've ever seen.

"Oh my God, he's so cute! I love him," I say, cuddling the small brown bear. I was happy I got a stuffed animal but I wanted to know who bought it for me.

"I'm glad you like it," Tori says, she was sitting next to me and I look at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"You bought me this? But I thought you gave me the card?" I ask.

"That was only the first gift. I wanted to surprise you," she says and I smile. Tori bought me a small brown bear and it was holding a heart in his hands. I look at in with amazement and Tori smiles at me. I wanted to kiss her to show her how much I appreciated the gift but I remembered where we were so I cleared my throat and thanked everyone for coming.

"Thank you, Tori. Thank you everyone for coming, this party was awesome and I appreciate you guys for doing this. I love you guys," I say and everyone gets up for a group hug.

"We love you too Lil' Red and I wish we could stay longer but I got to get going," Andre says.

"Yeah, it is getting late. We have to go but we'll see you tomorrow," Beck says and I nod my head.

"See you later and happy birthday Cat," Robbie says and everyone says their goodbyes and goes home. Tori and I are the only ones left and I hug her when I'm sure that no one is looking.

"Thank you Tori. Cori and I both love you," I say and Tori looks at me with a confused face.

"Umm…Cat? Who is Cori?" she asks, with a raised eyebrow and I laugh.

"It's the bear you bought me. I decided to call him Cori because Cat plus Tori equals Cori," I say and Tori looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"You are so adorable," she says and I blush for the hundredth time today.

"Thank you…for everything. Not just for the gifts, but for being the best girlfriend ever," I say and I kiss her on the lips. I pull away and smile at her. "This has been an awesome day."

"Well the day's not over yet," Tori says and I get confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask and Tori takes my hand.

"Shhh, just close your eyes and follow me," she says and I do as she says. I close my eyes and Tori leads the way. We walk up the stairs and go inside Tori's room. She tells me to stand in the middle of the room and she let's go of my hand.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask and I hear Tori open a drawer from the night stand that was by her bed.

"Nope, not yet. Just hold on a second," she says and I get impatient and excited. What could Tori possibly be doing?

* * *

Tori's POV

"Can I open my eyes?" Cat asks and I smile as I open my drawer.

"Nope, not yet. Just hold on a second," I say and I grab the small white box that was in my nightstand.

The card and the bear were all extra gifts but the real present that I wanted to give Cat is in this small box. I saved up a lot of money and searched everywhere for the right present and I finally found it. I only hope that Cat likes what I got her because this means a lot to me.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I say and Cat opens her eyes and I give her the small white box.

"It's a…box," she says, with a small frown and I laugh.

"Open it, silly," I say and I watch Cat's face as she opens the box.

"Oh my gosh…" she says, with a gasp and by the smile on her face, I can tell she likes it. "Tori, they're so beautiful," she says and I smile.

It took me forever but I finally managed to by two matching silver necklaces. One of the necklaces had the letter _'C' _on it in cursive and the one had the letter _'T' _on it_. _Once I saw them at the store, I knew right away that I had to buy them.

"I know it may sound cheesy but I bought them for us. I love you, with all my heart and I bought this as a promise. As long as you wear that necklace, you'll always have me by your side," I say and Cat smiles.

"That's not cheesy…." Cat says, while putting the necklace with the letter _'C'_ around my neck. "It's very lovely. You make me so happy Tori and I love you," she says and kisses me on the lips. I melt into it and I'm about to deepen the kiss but Cat pulls away. I pout when the kiss is over and Cat laughs at me.

"Can you put the necklace on me?" she asks and I nod my head.

"Oh yeah, let me help you," I say and grab the necklace that had the letter _'T' _on it. Cat turns around so her back was facing me and she moves her hair away from her neck. I grab the necklace and wrap it around her neck.

My fingers touch her soft skin and my hand feels warm when I touch her. My eyes lock onto Cat's exposed skin and before I know it, I'm placing my lips on Cat's neck. I start kissing and sucking her neck and my hands find the zipper to Cat's dress. I'm about to unzip her dress but she pulls away from me before I could do it.

"Cat I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," I say, quickly. Guilt washes over me when I see the look on Cat's face. She was facing me and she was looking down at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Cat, I am so sorry. Please know that I would never pressure you do anything you didn't want to do. I'm so sorry, I just...got caught up in the moment," I say. I wasn't planning on doing anything with Cat tonight; I wouldn't try to do anything if Cat wasn't ready. I just got caught up in the moment. I was just hoping and praying that Cat would understand that this was an accident.

She doesn't say anything and I become worried. I start to panic when I she frowns and I'm pretty sure she's about to break up with me but what she says next surprises me.

"Tori you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just…I'm just nervous and sacred," she says, in a low voice and my heart melts. I take Cat's hands and she looks at me with sad eyes.

"Hey I know how you feel, I've never done this before. I'm just as scared as you are," I say, trying to let Cat know that everything was fine and it was normal to feel nervous.

"Wait you've never done this before? You haven't had-"

"Umm no, I haven't. I've been waiting for someone special," I say while looking into her eyes. I was trying to let her know that she is the person I've been looking for. Cat just looks sad and it makes me feel guilty because I'm the one who made her feel this way. "Cat we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No, I-I want to but…I'm afraid that I won't be any good. You know, what if I mess up? What if I'm not your special person?"

"Cat…that kind of thing doesn't matter to me, all that matters I'm going to be doing this with you. You're the person I love and that's what makes you special," I say and she smiles at me. I kiss her and cup her cheek with my hand. Our foreheads were touching and she closes her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask in a small whisper and she nods her head. I kiss her on the lips and I feel a burning sensation go through my body when our tongues meet. We kiss for a good five minutes until Cat pulls away. She turns around, so now her back was facing me again.

I kiss and suck on her neck and I heat Cat's breath hitch. She lets out a small moan and when I reach my hand out to touch her zipper, she doesn't stop me this time. I slowly unzip her pink dress and Cat stands in the middle of my room, wearing only a white bra and underwear. I gently touch her back and shoulders, I feel sparks when my fingers brush against her soft tan skin.

My fingers brush against her white bra and I unclasp the hook. I take off her bra and Cat turns around. My eyes widen when I see Cat topless and I take in her body. Her breasts weren't too big or too small; they were just the perfect size. She didn't have any abs on her stomach but it was very toned and you can tell that her skin was soft.

I kiss her lips with a lot of passion and she unzips my purple jacket. She lifts up my shirt and she unhooks my blue bra. We pull away from the kiss. For a minute, Cat and I both stare at each other's bodies. We look at each other in amazement and my heart starts to race when I look into Cat's eyes.

"My God Cat, you're so fucking beautiful," I say, not caring that I just cursed. Cat blushes and it drives me crazy.

"You're beautiful too, Tori," she says, with a shy smile and that kills me. I can't take anymore so I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her with so much passion. She wraps her arms around my neck and I use my feet to guide us to my bed.

I lay Cat down on my bed, I on top of Cat and she was underneath me. I kiss her and our tongues dance together. I start to kiss down on her neck and I'm about to go further down but then I hear Cat's breath hitch.

"Are you okay? Am I moving too fast? Do you want me to stop? We can stop, I'm sorry-"

"Tori calm down. It's alright, I'm just nervous that's it," she says and I calm down. I was freaking out t over nothing. I sigh and smile.

"Well if you want to stop, please let me know," I say and Cat kisses me. I start kissing stomach and I hear Cat moan out my name. This encourages me to go further so I put my lips on Cat's right nipple. I suck and swirl my tongue around it and this makes Cat moan louder.

"Oh God…T-Tori," Cat moans out. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is wide open. Her hands are my back and I'm pretty sure there were some scratches but I didn't care right now. All that matters is the fact that I'm here and it's my job to make Cat feel special.

I move my lips away from her breasts and kiss her in the lips again. As I'm kissing her, I put my hand on her check and I my other hand down to her waist. My hand travels down to Cat's most delicate area. I'm about to take her underwear off but I stop and look into Cat's eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready? Once I do this, you can never get it back," I say, with concern. I wanted to make sure that this was something Cat wanted to do and not something I forced her to do. She smiles at me and kisses me slowly.

"I'm sure. I love you and I want you to be the first person to do this," she says and I nod my head. She lays her head down on the pillow and she wraps her arms around my back. Once Cat told me that it was okay, I continued on to what I was doing. I took off Cat's white underwear and I was hesitant at first but when I saw the look on Cat's face, I didn't waste any time. I put my index finger inside of Cat and she screams out in pain. I immediately regret this and I start to freak out.

"Cat I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" I ask, looking at her with concern and worry. She sighs and breathes in deeply.

"I'm okay, can you just go slow?" She asks in a shy voice. I didn't want to hurt Cat or cause her any pain so I slowed down. Instead of going fast like most people do, I moved my fingers in and out of Cat at a slow pace. "Is this okay?" I ask, with concern. I hope that I wasn't hurting Cat but the way Cat is breathing, I can tell she's enjoying it.

"Ahh… T-Tor…oh Jesu-," she moans out and I kiss her on the lips. I kiss her slowly and Cat runs her hands through my hair. I move my fingers in and out of Cat and her breathing becomes faster at each thrust. I look at Cat and her eyes are closed. Her mouth is open and her nails dig into my back. I kiss her neck and bite her ear.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear and this is what makes her climax.

"TORI!" She yells out in pleasure and I admire how beautiful her face looks when she comes down. She screams my name and it sounds like music to my ears. I kiss her on the lips until her breathing goes back to normal and I smile at her.

"I love you too," she says, with a smile and the next thing I know, she's on top of me. I'm lying down on my back and Cat kisses me on the neck, just like I did her. She kisses me and I feel her hand touch my left breast. Her hand is touching my skin and it makes me feel like I'm on fire. She kisses me on the lips and I can taste cotton candy. I become excited when I touch her lips, her hair, and her skin. Everything about her makes me go insane and I can't help it. She drives me wild.

"C-Cat….that feels so good," I moan out in pleasure and Cat moves her hand down to my underwear. She takes them off and she teases me when she pulls her hands away. "Mmm…Cat," I say and she laughs at my impatience. Cat kisses me and inserts one finger inside me. It hurt at first but after a while all I felt was pure ecstasy.

"Oh my G-…Cat...," I moan out loud and I enjoy how good this feels.

"Am I doing this the right way?" Cat asks, in an unsure voice and I nod my head.

"Yes! Please keep doing what you're doing, don't stop…" I say and Cat continues to move her fingers in and out of me. I wrap my arms around her back and I place my head into her neck. I bite down on her skin and my breathing becomes faster, that I feel like I'm going to exploded.

"Oh Cat, I think I'm going to..!" I yell out as I climax. I couldn't finish my sentence because Cat kissed me on the lips. I kiss her as I come down and Cat's facing me. I open my eyes to find chocolate eyes staring at me.

"Did I do okay?" she asks, looking at me.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing," I say, with a smile. I was completely mind blown and speechless. Cat blushes and I kiss her on the lips.

"Tori?" Cat asks, in a low whisper.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Cat asks and I become curious.

"What'd you wish for?" I ask and I Cat's turns around, so her back was facing me. I wrap my arms around her waist and I rest my chin on her neck. I close my eyes and breath in her scent.

"I wished and prayed that we could be together forever," Cat says and I smile against her skin. "Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll never leave me," Cat says, while turning around to face me. I look into her eyes and I push a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I would never even think about leaving you. You mean too much to me and I can't let you go. I love you and I promise I'll never leave," I say and Cat smiles. I kiss her on her forehead and she turns her back around. I put my chin into her neck and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper into her ear and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

** The chapter tittle is called Closer by Tegan and Sara. Thank you for reading this story and stay tuned for the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think :D**


	11. Linger

**I apologize for not updating sooner, school just started and I've been very busy. I'm going to try my best to update on a regular basis but no promises. Anywhere here's chapter eleven, I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Linger

Cat's POV

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I feel great, stop worrying I'm fine," I say, smiling and rubbing Tori's arm. She smiles and I so desperately wanted to kiss her but I couldn't because we are in the school hallway.

"Are you sure because sometimes it can hurt-"

"Tori, I promise you, I feel fine. Last night was amazing, you were amazing," I say, with a reassuring smile.

My birthday was last night and Tori and I had sex for the first time. It was scary and nerve-wracking at first but in the end, it was the best feeling in the world. Tori was so sweet and gentle, she made me feel special. She didn't rush or pressure me at all, she was so careful and I had the best night of my life because of her. Tori kept asking me how I felt about it because she was worried that I didn't enjoy myself but I told her that I did.

How could I not have enjoyed myself? I was having sex with the person I love; of course I had a good time. Last night was amazing and I could never forget it. No matter how I hard I try, I know I can never forget how Tori made me feel.

"The question is, how do you feel? I know I was a little shy at first. Did you have fun?" I ask.

"Of course I did. I had the best night of my life because I was with you," Tori says and she smiles. I rub her arm and butterflies fly in my stomach.

I want her to kiss me and touch me the way she did last night but she can't do that . We were in the middle of the hallway, next to my locker and I wrap my arms around her waist. I couldn't kiss her but I could hug her so that's what I did.

"I really like that necklace you have on," Tori whispers into my ear and I look down at my silver 'T' necklace. Tori gave it to me last night and I haven't taken it off since then.

"Thanks someone really special gave it to me," I joke and Tori laughs at me. I look down at Tori's neck and see she's also wearing her 'C' necklace.

"I love you," she says and I smile.

"I love you too," I say and I let go of Tori.

"I'll see you later," she says and I wave at her before walking away to my next class.

* * *

Tori's POV

Last night was without a doubt the best of my life. It was Cat's birthday, she's eighteen now and let's just say that I gave her the best gift in the whole world. I'm not talking about the heartfelt card, or Cori (the bear), or even the silver necklace. I'm talking about her virginity. I took hers and she took mine. We shared a really intimate moment, that bought us closer and I could never forget about it.

I was willing to wait but Cat told me she was ready but I had to ask myself, was I ready? I've never had sex before (until last night), it was my first time so of course I was scared to death. I was afraid that I might hurt Cat or I might I have forced her to do something she didn't want to do. I was nervous wreck but I managed to get through it.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be because I was doing it with the person I love. If I had it with Beck or Andre it wouldn't have felt right because I'm not in love with any of them. It felt right with Cat because I was in love with her and I knew for sure that she loved me. We are in love with each other and I've never felt happier.

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a second?" Someone says to me. I turn around and smile when I see Beck standing behind. He's a wearing a black jacket, with a white and blue jeans. I smile and close my locker.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He asks, with a serious look on his face and I get confused. Why couldn't he just talk to me right here? When no one was looking, we walked inside the janitor's closet. Beck locked the door and I look at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Why are we in the janitors closet?" I ask.

"I locked us in here because I didn't want anyone else to hear this," he says in a serious tone and I become worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, curiously.

"It's Jade, she's starting to notice that you and Cat acting strange around each other. I've been trying to convince her that there is nothing going on between you too but she's not dumb. She will figure it out," he says and I start to panic.

"Oh no Beck, this is bad. She can't find out! You have to help me," I say, begging him for help.

"I'm doing everything I can but she's not listening," he says and I run my hands through my hair.

"This is bad, if she finds out she'll tell everyone!" I yell out and Beck shakes his head.

"No she won't, I know her. She wouldn't do that," he says, defending his girlfriend and I sigh.

"Yes, she would do something like that because she hates me!" I yell out and Beck sighs. I look at the ground and Beck rubs my arm.

"If Jade can notice it, then maybe everyone else can too. This is really bad Beck, what am I going to do? If anyone found out it will ruin our relationship and Cat will be so hurt and depressed-"

"Hey it's going on to be okay. I'm here, I will make sure that Jade and no one else finds out about you and Cat," he says, calming me down. "You and Cat just need to be more careful. If you do that then everything will be okay," Beck says and I feel a weight lift off of my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Beck. I owe you so much," I say and he shakes his head.

"No you don't owe me anything. You're my friend and I'll do anything for a friend," he says with a smile and I smile back.

"Thanks for the warning, I have to tell Cat about this," I say and he nods his head.

"No problem and we should get to class before we're late," he says and he unlocks the door. We step outside the janitor's closet and I smile at him before walking away.

* * *

No One's POV

The bell was about to ring any second now so Jade quickly walked down the stairs. She usually didn't care if she was late or not but today she needed to be on time for class. She already had detention for this weekend and she did not want to have it for next week.

She quickly walked past several other students but she stopped walking when she saw a familiar f ace. Her boyfriend of two years was talking to the person she hated the most. Tori Vega.

They were close together, whispering about something that they didn't want anyone else to hear and this made Jade suspicious. She watched Beck talk to her enemy and she saw them go into the janitor's closet. She hid by the lockers so Beck couldn't see her and when the door closed, she moved in closer. She pressed her ear on the door to hear what Beck and Tori were talking about.

Eavesdropping is wrong but Jade didn't care. There is something going on between Beck and Tori and she needed to find out what it was.

"Why are we in the janitor's closet?" Tori asks and Jade wanted to ask the same question. Why are they in the janitor's closet? Jade thinks to herself and she listens for more information about the situation.

"I locked us in here because I didn't want anyone else to hear this," Beck says and this makes Jade even more suspicious. What is Beck hiding and why couldn't he tell me? I'm his girlfriend for fuck's sake! Jade thinks and you could tell that she was beyond confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tori asks and this makes Jade furious. Jade is Beck's girlfriend, not Tori. So why isn't he coming to her for help. Why wasn't he talking to Jade? Why is he talking to Tori? All of the questions remained unanswered and this made Jade angrier by the minute.

"It's Jade, she's starting to notice and I've been trying convince her that nothing's going on but she's not dumb. She will figure it out," Beck says and Jade's heart shatters into a million pieces.

I don't believe it….Beck is cheating on me with Tori. He tried to make it seem like Cat and Tori were dating but I knew that wasn't true. He said those things to cover up the fact that he was cheating on me. It all makes sense now. Jade thinks and her eyes widened in shock at this new information.

All this time, she knew it in her heart that there was something going on between Tori and Beck. She tried to tell people that they were always around each other but no one believed her. They called her crazy and possessive but she wasn't. All this time she had been right, Beck is cheating on her.

"Oh no, she can't find out!" Tori yells out and anger rises up insides Jade's body.

"I'm doing everything I can but-" She hears Beck say. She can't hear the whole conversation because their voices are so low so she try's her best to listen more carefully.

"This is bad, if she finds out she'll tell everyone!" Tori says but it's too late. Jade already knows and she plans on doing more than just telling everybody about Beck being a cheater. He was going to pay for all the lying and pay for all the pain that he caused. She could not believe that her boyfriend for two years, was cheating one her.

Many girls and boys were after Beck but she trusted him. No matter how many girls flirted with him, Jade was the one who he kept close. She was the one he wanted and everyone knew that. But apparently nobody knew about this. Beck and Tori are secretly dating and this made Jade furious and depressed.

How long has this been going on? Was their whole relationship a lie? Did he even really love me?

All of these questions were on Jade's mind as she listened in to the conversation. "It's going to be okay, I'm here I'll make sure that Jade and no one else finds out," Beck says and Jade hears the door unlock. She quickly moves away from the door and hides around the corner. She watches Tori and Beck walk out of the janitor's closet. They give each other flirty smiles before walking away and a single tear runs down Jades cheek.

Many people don't believe it but Jade is in love with Beck. She is completely, madly, and deeply in love with him. She just didn't know how to show it. She was sure that he was in love with her too but she thought wrong. All of the "I love you's" were fake because he didn't love her. If he loved her then he wouldn't be cheating on her with Tori.

Tori Vega. Anger rises up inside Jade once she hears that name. If she hadn't showed up then maybe, just maybe Beck wouldn't have cheated on her. He could have cheated on her with anyone but he just had to choose Tori. It's all Tori's fault.

Right in that moment Jade didn't feel sad, or depressed, or heartbroken. All she felt was pure anger. There was only one thing on her mind and that was sweet revenge.

* * *

**The chapter tittle is Linger by The Cranberries. I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Kissing The Wrong Person

**Surprise! I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating sooner but school just started and grades comes first so I've been studying a lot. But don't worry, this story is still going strong. This chapter is very dramatic and I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Kissing The Wrong Person

Tori's POV

She's wearing the necklace again and I can't stop smiling. I love how it hangs around her neck and I love how it shines when it sees the sunlight. I'm wearing my necklace too but I'm going to have to take it off eventually.

Thanks to Beck, I found out that people are starting to notice about me and Cat being together. He said that Jade was catching on and if we don't be more careful, soon everyone will catch on. I have to warn Cat. I need to tell her everything Beck told me so she can know that we need to be more careful.

Cat is by her locker but I'm not going to walk up to her and tell her. Instead of doing that, I'm going to text her so we can go somewhere private. I pull out my Pearphone and text Cat.

**Hey kitten, we need to talk –T**

**Wait, we need to talk right now –C**

**Yes, it's very impor-**

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" I yell out. I couldn't finish texting Cat because Jade came up to me and knocked my phone out of my hands. I kneel down and pick up my phone. I look at it and see the small crack on the screen. This makes me angry so I stare at Jade with an evil glare.

"My problem is you," she says, pointing at me. She has an angry expression on her face and her voice is loud and full of anger.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to you!" I yell back and Jade rolls her eyes. We were yelling at each other and the people walking by looked at us curiously but I didn't care. Jade was being a bitch to me and I need to know what her problem is.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know all about your secret relationship, you can't hide truth from me," Jade says and my eyes widen in shock.

"H-how d-did you know?" I ask, in shock. This is bad! How did this happen? Beck was supposed to help me out! He promised me that no one would find out! Why is this happening?

"The next time you want to sleep with people's boyfriends, you might want to be more slick about it," she says, in an angry tone and my eyebrows rise up in confusion.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I ask, in confusion and Jade groans out loud.

"God you're so dumb! I'm talking about you and Beck! You're sleeping with him," Jade says and right after Jade said that sentence, Cat looks at me from across the hall. She has a confused look on her face and I shake my head.

"No Jade, you got it wrong! I'm not sleeping with Beck, he's just my frien-"

"Oh save it! I already know the truth. You're a slut and soon everyone will know that you're not as good as people say you are," Jade says, narrowing her eyes. She was staring me down and I felt helpless under her hard stare.

This is ridiculous! I'm not sleeping with Beck! How could I be when I'm in love Cat? Jade had it all wrong; I could never cheat on Cat. Jade needs to listen to me, I have to tell her the truth or else she's going to kill me.

"Jade! Just listen to me, I'm not-"

"No! You listen to me," Jade yells and she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer to her face. When I look into her eyes, all I can I see is anger and hatred.

"I'm only saying this once, Vega. Stay away from MY boyfriend or I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?" She yells out and I could do is nod my head because I was too scared to do anything.

"I said do you understand?!"

"Y-yes…I understand," is all the words that I manage to say and Jade let's go of my shirt. She pushes me against the hard lockers and I fall down on the cold floor. She stares at me with an evil glare in her eyes and she shakes her head before storming off.

I'm on the ground and my mouth is wide open in shock. I was speechless and I see Cat walk towards me with a concerned look on her face. She kneels down and sits next to me on the floor. She touches my arm and looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Tori, are you okay? I saw the way Jade yelled at but I was too scared to say anything. What was that all about? Why was she yelling at you?" She asks and I look at her and say the first words that pop inside my head.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Cat's POV

"Tori, can you please tell me why we're in your car? Why can't we just talk inside the school?"

"I have to talk to you in here because if I go inside Jade will kill me. She's out to get me."

"Why is she trying to kill you?" I ask Tori, with curiosity and she takes a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

This morning I was at my locker and I was getting my books, as usual. I turned my head to see Tori and Jade yelling at each other. Even though they were screaming, I couldn't hear what was being said. I saw Jade push Tori and she fell down on the floor. I quickly ran over to her to see if she was okay. She shook her head and said that we needed to talk.

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face but I still nodded my head. I helped her get up and she took my hand. We walked outside of the school and went to the parking lot. We got inside of Tori's car and she locked all the doors. She was sitting on the driver's side with her head on the steering wheel. I was in the passenger's side and I gently put my hand on her back.

"Tori, please tell me what's going on so I can help," I say, in a soothing voice. I really wanted to know what made Tori so distraught. I wanted to cheer her up because if Tori is hurt then I'm hurt too. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Jade yelled at me because she thinks I'm sleeping with Beck," Tori says, looking at me with sadness in her eyes and my jaw drops in shock. "I don't know why she thinks I'm sleeping with him. I think it's because-"

"Y-you slept with him? W-why ?" I ask, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face. Why would Tori do something like this? I thought she loved me, I thought she cared about me. Why would she do this to me?

"What?! Oh no, Cat please listen! I'm not sleeping with him. You are the only person I've ever slept with," she explains and more tears fall down my face. Tori tries to wipe my tears away with her hand but I turn my head before she can touch me.

"If you didn't sleep with him why would Jade accuse you like that? You must be doing something with him otherwise we wouldn't we be here," I say angrily and Tori sighs in frustration.

"Cat please…I would never ever, not even in a million years, cheat on you. You have to believe me. I love you so much that no words can describe how much. You make me so happy and I cherish the time we spend together. Our relationship means so much to me and you know this," Tori says, pouring her heart out. The anger I was feeling before disappears when I turn around and look into Tori's eyes.

"I love you so much and I wouldn't want to hurt you like that," Tori says and she tries to wipe the tears away with her hand again. This time I don't turn my head, I let her touch me and I grab her hands. "Do you believe me now?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I believe you," I say, with a smile. She smiles back and I kiss her on the lips. I place my hand on her cheek and she runs her hand through my hair. We pull away and Tori looks at me with a serious look on her face.

"We need to be more careful. People are starting to notice," she says and it takes me awhile to understand what she's talking about.

"You mean people can tell that we're dating? Oh no, this is bad! Tori what are we going to do?!" I say and I start to panic.

"Shhh Cat, it's going to be okay," Tori says, grabbing my face and calming me down. "Beck said that he was going to help out and if we just be low-key then everything will be okay," Tori says but I was still a little hesitant.

"But what about Jade? She thinks you're after Beck, you know she won't stop until you're dead," I say.

"I'll talk to her and see if I can fix it," she says and I shake my head.

"Tori this is Jade we're talking about here. She's not going to listen to you," I say and Tori sighs.

"I know she's not but I'm still going to try," she says and I lay my head down on Tori's neck. She wraps her arm around my waist. I sigh and Tori rubs her thumb across my hand.

"Everything is so complicated now. Don't you think it will be easier if we just tell everyone?" Tori asks and I tense up.

"No. We don't know how everyone will take it. You know, what if our parents disown us? What if are friends avoid us?" I ask and Tori nods her head.

"Yeah you're right. We should just keep this to ourselves. We should just wait until the time is right," Tori says.

"Yeah, until then, we just have to keep quiet. If we stay together then everything will be okay."

* * *

Cat's POV

When life gets had it seems like she's the only one there for me. Besides Beck, Tori is all I have and honestly, she's all I really need. Things have gotten really hectic. Jade is trying to kill Tori because she thinks that Tori is after Beck and people are starting to look at us differently.

Everything is complicated now but I have Tori. I know I can trust and believe in her. When Tori told me about the whole "Jade thing", at first I thought that she really did sleep with him. I was being stupid because now I know for sure that Tori would never do that to me. She loves me and I love her.

Tori said that we had to stay low for a little while and we agreed to tell everyone about our relationship when the time is right. Right now the timing is definitely not right at all. All we can do is wait. We have to wait for the madness to end and when it does, that is when we will tell everyone.

"H-hey Cat, can I ask you a question?" Someone asks. I close my locker and turn around to see Robbie. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, white Adidas and he was shaking nervously.

"Yeah shoot," I say, with a smile.

"O-okay well there's a girl I like and I want to ask her out but I don't know how. I was wondering if you can help me out," he says and I was surprised he came to me for this kind of advice but I was glad that I could help out at the same time.

"Well if you really like this girl you should just go for it. Tell her how you feel and just ask her. The worst thing she can do is say no," I say, with a smile. I pat him on his shoulder and he nods his head.

"Thanks, I really needed to know," he says.

"No problem and if you don't mind me asking, who is this girl you like?" I ask, curious to know.

"Umm…it's you Cat. I think I'm in love with you," he admits and my jaw drops in shock.

Before I could say anything, Robbie grabs my face and places my lips on mine. I couldn't move or think. I was too shocked and surprised. I takes me a minute to register what is going on and I quickly push Robbie off of me. He has a disappointed look on his face and I touch my lips.

This feels wrong. It doesn't feel right because those were his lips and not Tori's. The taste is different, the texture is wrong, and the smell is off. His lips did not go well with mine, only Tori's lips could fit mine perfectly.

"Please tell me you like me back. Please," he says, pleading and begging.

"I'm sorry, you're a great guy but I-I don't – I like somebody else," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"That's bullshit! You kissed me back!" He yells, angrily and I back away from him. I was a little scared because I've never seen Robbie this angry.

"I have to go, this was a mistake. I'm sorry but I should have never kissed you," I say and I quickly walk away. I hear Robbie yell after me but I don't stop. I run to the parking lot and get in my car. I drive home with a guilty conscience and all I can think about is Tori.

She can't know. She can't know about this. If she does she will be so hurt and I just can't lose her. I just can't.

* * *

**Woah that escalated is kind of a hypocrite, don't you think? Lol, I know this chapter seems kind of confusing but it will all make sense in the end. Just hang in there. Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think.**


	13. Call It Off

**Okay I am _so_ sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's been like what a month? IDK but I've been very busy with school but I'm still going to work on this story. I hope you guys like this chapter because I stayed up till 12AM just to type it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Call It Off

No One's POV

It was eight in the morning and Beck and Andre were in the school hallway. Andre is wearing a red shirt, with blue jeans, and red Converse. He was leaning against his keyboard covered locker and he was talking to Beck.

Beck is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and black boots. He was listening to Andre talk and he nods his head.

"When is that project for Sikowitz due?" Andre asks and Beck squints his eyes in concentration.

"I think it it's due this Friday but I'm not sure. I hope it's due next week because Jade and I haven't started it yet. I don't know why but she's been really distant lately," Beck says.

He had tried calling Jade numerous times bust she never answers or calls back. He tried to make plans to go out but Jade would always turn him down. He needed to know why Jade was avoiding him because it was slowly killing him inside. All he wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend but she wouldn't let him.

He was afraid to say it but he thought Jade was going to break up with him. He was hoping that Jade was just having another mood swing because he couldn't deal with another break up.

The last time they broke up, Beck felt broken, lost, and incomplete. He was so glad that they got back together. Ever since then, he promised himself that he wouldn't do anything bad to cause a break up. He just wanted things to be okay because he really loves Jade.

"I just want her to call me back. Did you know that she hasn't even-"

"Guys please help me! Have you guys seen Cat?" Robbie asks, interrupting Beck. Robbie is wearing a white and black shirt, blue jeans, and black Adidas. He had a serious look on his face and he was out of breath.

"I've been running around the whole entire school and I still can't find her," he says, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"No I haven't seen her," Beck says.

"Yeah me neither. Maybe she's not here yet. It's still pretty early," Andre says, checks his watch. Robbie sighs out in frustration and shakes his head.

"God where is she?" Robbie says, worriedly.

"Why do you need to see her so bad? Can't you just wait?" Beck asks, curiously.

"I can't wait; I have to see her now. I tried calling her but ever since last night she hasn't talked to me," he says and Andre raises his eyebrows.

"What happened last night?" Andre asks.

"Yeah did you guys play pirates again?" Beck says, while laughing.

"No, I kissed her and she kissed me," Robbie says and the whole hallway got quiet. If Beck was drinking water, he would have done a spit take. He was shocked and lost for words.

"Robbie please tell me you're joking," Beck says, in a serious voice.

"No I'm being serious here. I kissed her and now she's avoiding me. I need to talk her so if you see her, please tell her that we need to talk," Robbie says.

"Okay, we'll let you know if we see her," Andre says and Robbie walks away to find Cat.

"Wow Robbie and Cat kissed. I didn't see that coming," Andre says.

"Yeah neither did I…" Beck says and he could only imagine that look on Tori's face if she ever out about what Cat did.

* * *

Tori's POV

"So did you want to go to the movies? I heard Insidious 2 is really good."

"No I don't really like scary movies remember?"

"Oh right. Well did you want to come over tonight? We need to work on that project for Sikowitz."

"I know we do but I can't come over tonight. I'm busy," Cat says and disappointment washes over me.

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?" I ask, hoping that we could do something tomorrow night since Cat is today.

"No, I can't come tomorrow either. I'm really busy Tori. I don't have time to hang out," she says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry I know you're busy but can I at least pick you up today?"

"No it's fine. I can just walk home," Cat says and my eyebrows rise up in shock.

"Really? Are you sure? It won't be a problem, I can just-"

"I'll be fine Tori. Seriously stop worrying," Cat says and I stop talking. I just sigh and nod my head.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you in class," I say and I try to kiss Cat's lips but she turns her head so I kiss her check instead. She doesn't say anything; she just opens the door and walks into the school. I sit in the driver's side and sigh out loud.

What was that? Cat was acting so strange just then. Instead of fun and happy Cat, I got quiet and depressing Cat. What happened? I picked Cat up this morning and drove her to school. Cat was silent during the whole car ride and I kept asking if she wanted to do something fun tonight but she said that she was busy.

Now I'm not an idiot, that's for sure. So I know that when Cat said that she was busy, it really means that she doesn't want to be around me tonight. She always comes over every Monday, so I was surprised when she that she wasn't coming over.

I was even more surprised when she said that she wanted to walk home today. I always pick her up and give her a ride because that's what good girlfriends are supposed to do. So I was surprised when she didn't accept my offer.

Another thing that surprised me was the way she turned her head when I tried to kiss her. Usually she's the one who's always begging for a kiss but today she acted like I had a disease. But the worst thing that happened was the fact that she didn't even say goodbye to me. She just left me in the car by myself.

Something's wrong, I can feel it. Cat isn't being her normal happy self. Instead of being happy, she seems distant and unhappy. Maybe Cat isn't happy with our relationship, maybe that's why she's acting like this but I'm not sure.

I have no clue as to why Cat's acting like this but I think it's my entire fault. She's mad at me but I don't know what I did wrong. I wonder if she's still upset about that whole Beck thing. No, that can't be it because I told her that nothing is going on between Beck and I and she believed me.

If that's not the reason why she's mad then I don't know what's wrong with Cat but I need to find out because I haven't seen her smile in a while. I feel guilty and disappointed in myself because I know I'm the one who's making her frown. I sigh and try to push the negative thoughts out of my head.

"Everything is going to be okay," I say, to myself and I get out of my parked car. I lock my car and walk inside the huge art school. I head to my locker and grab my things for first period. As I'm getting my things, I feel a presence behind me so I turn around and see Beck.

"Beck, what are you doing?" I ask, in shock. I was surprised to see him standing behind me. I was a little scared to be next to him because I remembered what Jade said to me. I have to tell him to be careful before Jade gets on his case.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I just heard what happened," he says and I assume he's talking about what happened this morning in the car.

"Yeah I'm fine but Cat seems…..distant and upset. I think she's avoiding me but I don't know why. I don't know what I did wrong!" I say, my voice was full of worry and frustration. Beck looks at me with a confused expression on his face and I shrug my shoulders.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm talking about this morning when Cat totally ignored me. What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know. She didn't tell you…," he says and curiosity takes the best of me.

"Tell me what? Beck what's going on? Do you know something I don't?" I ask eager to know and he sighs.

"Maybe…..yes, I do know something. But I don't know if I should tell you…" he says, hesitating.

"Beck please tell me! Is it about Cat? If it's about Cat then I need to know," I say, begging to know why Cat is acting the way she is. I need Beck to tell me what's wrong so I can fix things and make everything right again.

"It is about Cat but it's not good news and I have a feeling you're going to hate Robbie after I tell you," he says and I get confused.

"Why would I hate Robbie? He's my friend," I ask.

"Well sort of….he kind of…" Beck says, nervously and I get impatient.

"What did he do?!" I ask eager to know what Robbie did that would cause me to hate him. Beck runs his hair through his black hair and I prepare for the worst.

"I was talking to Robbie and Andre and Robbie said that he…he kissed Cat. On the lips," he says and a thousand emotions run through my body.

I feel angry because Robbie kissed _my _girlfriend. I feel jealous because now I think that Cat secretly likes him. I feel heartbroken and disappointed because I thought Cat would never do this to me but she did. I feel stupid and foolish because I thought_ I_ was the problem. I thought that I was the one who messed everything up but it turns out that Cat is the one who messed up.

"Know I now you're mad, I would be too if I were you but technically it's not cheating if she didn't kiss back," he says, trying to find the bright side of the bad situation.

"Well did she kiss back?" I ask, hoping that Cat didn't do it for my sake.

"I don't know…yes, I think she did."

"Wow, thanks for telling me Beck," I say and I shut my locker. I sigh and close my eyes to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"I'm sorry Tori," he says and I open my eyes to look at Beck's sad face. "What are you going do? Are you going to break up with her?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't want to break up with her because I love her but at the same time….I can't be with someone who keeps secrets from me," I say and I sigh in frustration. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Well I'm sure you can talk and work it out right?" He asks and I shake my head. "Oh come on, Tori it was probably one small kiss. You guys can't end it because of that right?"

"I don't care if it was a small or French kiss and I don't care if it lasted six seconds or six minutes, she still kissed him!," I say angrily and Beck wraps his arms around my waist. I place my head into his neck and sigh. Usually I would watch out for Jade but right now I didn't care because I really needed this comfort. Tears are falling down my face and I can literally feel my heart start to slowly tear apart.

"Don't you get it? Cat cheated on me. Tell me how are we supposed to work it out now?"

* * *

Cat's POV

Every time she looks at me. Every time she smiles at me. Every time she kisses me, I nothing but guilt. Every single time. This morning was awful. I thought that I could just avoid her but she picked me up this morning so I had no choice.

Instead of acting happy and cute I was distant and depressing towards her. Tori saw the way I was acting. She knew that I was upset and she tried to make me feel better but it wasn't working. She kept asking questions and I just ignored her. Every time she tried to look at me or every time she tried to kiss me, I would just turn my head and look the other way. I could tell it made Tori depressed but I couldn't look into her eyes. I just couldn't.

Tori asked me if I wanted her to pick me up but I refused. I said I wanted to walk instead and that's what I'm doing right now. I'm walking past houses and I look at the hard cement sidewalk. As I'm walking home, I think about all the trouble that I have caused because if one mistake.

I really wish I hadn't been so stupid. I shouldn't have kissed Robbie because now everything is so awkward and complicated. Today I couldn't even sit at our usual lunch table because both Robbie and Tori were there. I had to skip lunch and I had to skip Sikowitz's class because I couldn't be next to either of them. I couldn't sit next to them and smile and act like everything is okay, when it's not.

Everything is far from okay and if Tori ever found about that kiss she would freak out. No, she wouldn't just freak out; she would be more than that. She would be furious, hurt, jealous, heartbroken, and depressed. She would be so angry and that's not good because I'm supposed to make her happy, not angry.

She would so angry and that is why I can never tell her what happened. I just have to pretend that I didn't cheat and I'll just explain to Robbie that the kiss we shared didn't mean anything to me. Of course that will hurt his feelings but I have to think about Tori here. Her feelings are more important and I'm afraid that I'll hurt them if she finds out.

"Cat, wait up!" I was walking down the street with my headphones in my ear, but I stop when I hear someone call my name. I turn around and my heart drops into my stomach when I see those familiar black glasses.

"Cat please…I've been trying to find you all day long. I need to talk to you, it's important," he says, taking a deep breath.

"Robbie if this is about the kiss then I don't-"

"Wait Cat please hear me out," he says, cutting me off and I listen to what he has to say. "I really, really like you…a lot. You're beautiful and I think we'd be great together. Now if you let me, I will be the best thing in your life," he says and I look down at the ground.

The best thing in my life right now is Tori. So I don't need anything else, I'm happy with what I have now. I don't need to be with anyone else. I'm in love with her and I want to be hers and only hers. Now if only Robbie could understand this, life would be a lot easier.

"Robbie I like you too but we can't be together," I say.

"Why not? We both like each other and we're both single so why not?" He says and once again I feel guilty. He doesn't know that I'm _not_ single. I'm with Tori and I can't tell him that because it will ruin everything.

"Because you and I we wouldn't be right together. We're better off as friends."

"Friends? Friends don't kiss like we did," he says and he grabs my hand. His hand feels rough and wrong in my hand. It just doesn't feel right…

"I'm sorry but that kiss was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Robbie but we can't be together. I have to go," I say and I try to walk away but Robbie's grip on my hand tightens.

"Cat come one! Tell me that you like me! Tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed!" He yells at me angrily and I try to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"Robbie stop it, you're hurting me!" I yell out, but he doesn't let go.

"Tell me that you don't like me-"

"Hey, you heard her! Let her go!" Someone yells out and I'm shocked when I see Tori getting out of her car. She walks towards me and Robbie and she has anger written all over your face.

"Tori you need to go home, this conversation is between Cat and I. This doesn't involve you, this is none of your business," Robbie states and Tori's eyes widen in anger.

"This became my business right when you kissed her," she says and I gasp in shock. How did she find out? She knows about the kiss. She knows I cheated. She wasn't supposed to know but now she does and this is bad. It's _very_ bad. "Now let her go or you'll regret it if you don't," Tori demands.

"What are you her mother? You're not going to anything," Robbie says and I see Tori ball up her fist in anger.

"No but I am her girlfri-…I'm her friend and I won't let you hurt her. So step away from her or I'll hurt you," Tori demands and I swear, if looks could kill Robbie wouldn't be breathing right now. She has a anger in her eyes and her fist were balled up, like she was going to punch somebody in the face. I was shocked to see this side of Tori because I've never seen Tori so angry and furious. Usually she's always so nice and sweet but today she was acting like another Jade.

"Robbie just...please stop," I plead and this seems to work because he roughly lets go of my arm.

"Come on, we're done here. I'm taking you home," Tori says and she gently takes my hand.

"This isn't over! I'm not done talking to you Cat!" I hear Robbie yell out for me but I don't listen to him. I hurry up and get inside of Tori's car. She starts the car and quickly drives away.

"I knew I should have driven you home. I just knew it," Tori says angrily and she starts to breathe heavily. "I swear the next time I see Robbie I'm going to take one of Jade's scissors and-"

"Tori please calm down. It's fine, I'm okay," I say, trying to calm Tori down but it doesn't work.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? First he kisses you and then he abuses you!" She yells and for the millionth time today, I feel guilty. None of this would have happened if I hadn't kissed him.

"Tori baby, please just calm down," I say and I place my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't say anything else and I continue you to rub my hand up and down her shoulder. As Tori drives me home, I don't say a word and neither does she. We just sit in awkward an intense silence until Tori parks her car outside of my house.

"Tori before you say anything about what happen today I just want you to know that I love you and I am _so _sorry for what I did. The kiss with Robbie was a huge mistake and it didn't mean anything to me. It felt wrong…I love you and no one else," I say, pouring my heart out. Tori doesn't say anything, she just looks out the window with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Tori please…I'm so sorry…," I say, begging for her forgiveness.

"I'm not upset," she says and my eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you're not..? I mean, you forgive me?" I ask, hoping that we can forget about this and things can go back to the way they were.

"No I am upset, I'm just not upset that you kissed you him. I'm upset at the fact that you didn't tell me," she says and turn the other to look outside the window. I couldn't look at Tori's face; I was too embarrassed to look into her eyes. "Why didn't tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I couldn't tell you because I knew it was going to hurt you and I didn't want that to happen," I explain and she sighs.

"So you were just going to lie to me and keep it a secret? Don't you see how messed that is? It would have been better if you just told me instead of lying," she says and I feel so ashamed. "You keeping secrets from me it not a good thing."

"I know it's not and I'm sorry. I promise that I won't keep anymore secretes from you and I promise you that I'll never cheat on you again," I say, trying to convince Tori that I will be a better person.

"Cat it's not just the secrets or the cheating that's making me upset…it's just that sometimes I feel like we're not even in a real relationship," Tori says and I look at her with a confused expression on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's real because we keep hiding. I mean, why can't I kiss you or hold your hand at school when I want to? Why can't we act like all the others couples we see? I love you so why do I have to hide it? Why can't we just stop hiding? Things will be a lot easier if we just tell everyone about us," Tori explains and I look away from her face.

"I told you already Tori. Remember? We've been through this," I say and Tori sighs.

"Come on, our friends won't judge us and everyone else wouldn't care, so why not?"

"Because I said so that's why! I'm not ready for people to know," I say. I was getting annoyed because Tori just doesn't get it. I'm not ready and it' frustrating that she won't wait. "I thought you understood….I thought we were on the same page."

"Well you were wrong and you know sometimes I feel like you don't want people to know about us because you're ashamed to be around me," she confesses and I shake my head.

"No, Tori I promise you that's not it. Trust me you're not the reason," I say.

"'Then what's the reason? Please tell me," she says, begging to know the reason why we're hiding.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand…" I say and Tori sighs. I really wanted to tell her and explain to her why we were hiding but I couldn't. Not yet, it was too soon.

"Cat, I'm sorry but I'm tried. I'm tired of all these secrets. If you can't be honest with me then….I don't know how we can make this relationship work," she says and I look at her. Her eyes were once so bright but now there dark and gloomy and it's all because of me.

"Don't you feel bad? We're lying to our parents and to our friends. I don't want to hide anymore," she says and I look at her with sad eyes.

"T-tori please just wait….I can change. Just give me some time…I can change I promise you I can," I say, begging her not to say the words that I know she's going to say.

"I'm sorry Cat, but I don't want to be in a relationship if we have to hide all the time," she says.

"S-so that's it? You want to end everything? You just want to break up? After everything we've been through?" I ask, with tears falling down my face.

"No I really don't want to because I love you so much but I just can't do this anymore Cat. I'm just too tired," she says and I feel my heart break apart into tiny little pieces.

"What about the promise you made? Remember the one where you said that you would never leave me? What about that?" I say and I see a single tear roll down her face.

"I made that promise because I didn't think that you would do this to me," she says and she hit a sore spot in my heart. She looks at me and more tears start to fall down my face. "I'm sorry Cat but, it's over," she says and my whole world just fell apart right when she said that.

"Okay, if this is what you want, then fine. I can't change your mind but I hope you know Tori that I really am sorry for what I did and I'm happy that you we're my first love," I say and I kiss Tori's check. Her eyes close and I melt when I kiss her flesh for the last time.

I grab my things and get out of Tori's car. I walk towards my door and I look back to see Tori staring at me with sorrow in her eyes. I unlock my door and once I step inside and I lock myself in my room and cry.

I cry because I messed everything up. I cry because the one person I love gave up on me. I cry because it's over. I cry because there's nothing else for me to do. I cry because I know I just ruined the best relationship that I've ever been in and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

* * *

**What's going to happen with Beck and Jade? What will Jade to Tori? What is Cat hiding from Tori? Will Tori and Cat get back together? Why is Robbie such a douche? Why am I asking so many questions? Lol, anyway all of these questions will be answered on the next chapter and I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think :) The chapter tittle is Call It Off by Tegan and Sara.**


End file.
